


【POT】神絃歌（緩更）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 題記：「花徑不曾緣客掃，蓬門使得為君開。」





	1. Chapter 1

（Ch 00）  
一路的曼珠沙華，妖豔火紅。那種紅，似赤日、似鮮血。  
再往前便是三途之川，有著鬼差們盡責地守著。只是現下鬼差們有些騷動，然而引起騷動的那人卻渾然不覺。  
是一名身穿白色長袍、年約十四、十五歲的少年。一頭蜜色長髮，五官極為精緻，額前的碎瀏海給了他過份清秀的面容多了一些真實感，然其身形修長且十分清瘦，不盈一握的腰間繫了一把古劍。惟身形的瘦弱似乎不堪他靈力之負荷，面容是相當病態的蒼白。  
他不是鬼差，也不是魂魄，其身上所散發強大到足以毀滅三界的靈力強硬地讓那些惡鬼及鬼差們對他敬而遠之，卻都看著他如何渡過三途之川。   
渡過三途之川有兩種方法，一種是請鬼差撐船渡川，一種是涉水而過。少年選擇後者。  
過了三途之川再往前行，簡直將三途之川的危險視若無物。  
沒多久少年來到一區立著六座鳥居的地方。有別於陽界的鳥居，這裡的鳥居是呈灰色且高聳無比，佩上這裡放眼無際又顏色妖異的彼岸花，只能說此處有說不出的詭異之感。   
鳥居前方站著一人，那人身形高大，身穿紅黑相間的長袍，頭頂的王冠顯示他是陰間之主，閻羅王。他笑道：「來了？」  
「來了。」白衣少年微笑道。  
閻羅王一彈指，立刻有一個小小的銀色光圈，他正色道：「這是你多日前完成返魂後的成果，今日魂魄的狀況已穩定許多。」  
白衣少年微笑道：「果真如此，今日再見其銀光已明亮一些。」  
閻羅王挑眉笑道：「那是當然的，這可不是一般人的魂魄。」他頓了一頓，笑問道：「知道這裡吧，六道轉生之所。」  
六個鳥居，所代表的即為六道。  
白衣少年想起終於要讓魂魄遁入六道，情緒有些起伏，然而感覺到體內靈力翻湧，他努力抑下波動的情緒。  
閻羅王笑道：「你也是挺不容易了，這麼多年就為了找他散落四處的一百零八片魂魄碎片，現下是不是挺有成就感？」   
白衣少年不置可否地點點頭，微笑道：「正是，也多虧您指導我正確的返魂儀式。」他頓了一頓，半晌才道：「以我的修為應該只能讓他入人道吧，所有業障全衝著我來就好。」  
閻羅王道：「接下來就看你們的造化。」他見白衣少年的神情有些黯然，便出言寬慰道：「你放心，因你靈力的關係，你們是極有可能相見的，鬼差那裡我會安排讓他儘早降世。」  
白衣少年點點頭，對閻羅王深深一鞠躬，說道：「謝謝您！」他邊看著魂魄飛入人道的鳥居邊喃喃地道：「我已成仙，卻僅能渡你成人。再見了。我們很快就會見面吧。」  
直到無法看見銀光為止，白衣少年便頭也不回地離開。  
轉山轉水轉輪回，但願來生盡早與你相見。


	2. Chapter 2

（Ch 1.1）  
東京都一處神社，寂光寺一早便熱鬧非凡。   
再細聽，聽得人們高歌唱道：「蒼天夢夢，迎神來，迎神去。誰能足願，天難補，地難填。」   
六月仲夏，烈日炎炎，卻不減祭典的興致。  
今日是舉辦夏越之祓的日子，乞求在這多病之夏能夠身體健康，平安無憂。   
而寂光寺僅管地理位置偏僻，可位在足以俯瞰東京都的某山處，雖是間規模不算特別大的寺院，但其稻荷神之靈驗早已無人不曉，因此參拜的信眾相當多。  
論其歷史，更是擁有一千一百多年的歲數了。  
經巫女高歌與舞蹈後，便是讓信眾穿越大茅輪。傳說照著步驟穿過大茅輪便能去除一整年的汙穢之氣，祈求身體健康一切平安。  
「越前，這次祭典會順利吧？」一名為松田的僧侶忍不住嘆道。  
被稱為越前的男子不悅地道：「呸呸呸，烏鴉嘴，我寂光寺最近已經夠多事了，拜託別再找事給我。」  
越前，全名越前南次郎，是一名年約四十多歲得青年，寂光寺的主持和尚。   
松田神官笑道：「依你。不過寂光寺真的很靈驗呢。」  
簡直靈驗到不可思議，彷彿稻荷神非常認真地傾聽信眾需求。  
只是近十五年來寂光寺常出事，特別是火災。光是越前南次郎接掌的五年間便起火二十次，而今年已經起火三次了。因此也難怪越前南次郎會如此頭疼。  
兩人才說了幾句，卻見偏殿起了黑煙。  
越前南次郎狠狠地瞪了松田神官一眼，道：「走啦，去滅火啦！」

所幸火勢很快被撲滅，也無人受傷。只是越前南次郎頭痛得很，這次又是一位僧侶縱火。  
對方在當下很快被抓起來了，警方也在當天下午將那名犯人的供詞傳給越前南次郎。  
「嘖嘖，毫無悔改之意呢，枉費他在寂光寺這麼久。」越前南次郎皺眉道。  
供詞很有意思，那名僧侶只說了一句話：「寂光寺之美如夢似幻讓我嫉妒不已，所以我要燒了她。」  
姑且不論這句話與三島由紀夫《金閣寺》男主角燒掉金閣寺的想法如出一徹，更遑論每個被抓到的人都是說這句話。難不成放火燒寂光寺的都看過那本書？  
有意的？計劃性的？   
如果有人操控，那操控的人是誰？  
寂光寺雖然美，但怎麼會有人嫉妒她？越前南次郎百思不解。  
「該讓人調查了吧？」一道少年的聲音打斷越前南次郎的思緒。  
越前南次郎抬頭，見到一位十六歲、五官與他幾乎一樣的清秀少年正漠然看著他。他笑道：「龍馬，這件事若要查起來恐怕要出動的不會是一般人。」  
那名少年正是越前南次郎之子，越前龍馬。越前龍馬聳聳肩，淡道：「老爸，你心中應該已經有了答案才對。」  
越前南次郎一愣，笑著搖頭。是的，他已經有答案了。  
要處理這事確實不能靠一般人。有一種職務是能夠與陰陽兩界打交道並且甚至能夠對話神祇，世人對其尊敬不已，他們是陰陽師。  
其中又以東京手塚氏最知名。  
越前南次郎深吸一口前，該是他動身找手塚現任當家了，也正是現今天皇御用的大陰陽師，手塚國一。 

（Ch 1.2）  
「國光少爺！」一名身穿西裝的中年男子突然喊道。  
被喊作國光少爺的那人突然駐足，猛然看著中年男子，開言問道：「黑井管事，你怎麼會在這裡？」  
黑井管事連忙道：「太老爺要我來接您下學。」  
國光，全名手塚國光，是一名有著茶褐色頭髮的十八歲少年，外貌英俊，眸色很淡，鼻樑上掛著一支無框眼鏡，清澈的雙眼透著極高的知性。身形修長挺拔。目前是青春高中的高三生。  
黑井正是在青春高校大門口攔住手塚的。  
手塚國光皺眉道：「我記得有提醒過祖父大人，以後不必派車。」  
黑井朝手塚鞠躬，應道：「是的。但今日祖父大人特別交代我一定要接您回去。」  
手塚微微點頭，也不想讓黑井難辦事，便搭車回本家去了。  
祖父，聽到是祖父的意思，手塚深思起來。祖父的話向來極有份量。

手塚家的黑色轎車駛入一間佔地甚廣的和式建築。沒多久便有留守在家裡的管家為手塚開門，並且告知老爺已等候多時。  
手塚點點頭，想想這可能是祖父的訓練，因此回到家中很快梳洗完畢才去找祖父。  
只是他錯了，來到客廳，除了祖父外，還見一位身穿黑色長袍的四十歲青年，身旁帶著五官與他如出一徹的十六歲少年。  
原來今日有客人。  
手塚正想默默告退，可仍是被祖父手塚國一叫住。  
「光兒，過來見見寂光寺的住持跟他公子。」手塚國一揚聲道。  
手塚聞言，只得上前道：「見過越前前輩及越前同學。」  
中年男子正是越前南次郎，身旁帶著他兒子越前龍馬。  
越前龍馬低聲笑道：「手塚學長喊我越前或名字就好。」  
手塚點點頭。  
至於越前南次郎則是突然打量起手塚，不發一語。手塚被他看得有點窘迫，然良好的修養一句話也沒說。  
越前南次郎突然道：「這還是我第一次這麼近距離地看著國光。」  
手塚國一不悅地道：「收了你的視線，我還有話要跟我孫子說。」  
越前南次郎訕笑一陣，轉頭看著手塚國一正色問道：「手塚大師，我的提議您考慮的如何？」  
手塚國一哼了一聲，將雙手藏入寬大的袖袍，說道：「一點都沒要考慮的意思。」  
手塚看著自家祖父，又看著越前南次郎。越前南次郎似乎沒要起身離開的樣子，然而手塚國一卻也沒要幫助他意思。  
「你不想知道父親來見大師所為何事嗎？」越前開言問道。  
手塚思略半晌，正色道：「越前前輩是寂光寺的住持，會前來找祖父大人大概也是為了寂光寺的事情而來。」  
越前笑道：「果真是手塚學長。」  
越前南次郎似乎是被自己兒子點醒，立刻又向手塚道：「對，我的確是為了寂光寺的事情來的。你應該曉得上週末發生什麼事對吧？」  
手塚應道：「寂光寺又著火了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「可我認為著火的原因很不單純。」  
越前南次郎撫額道：「你說到重點了，連我都無解。我總覺得他們會縱火燒寂光寺肯定有其他原因。所有人的供詞都是一樣的。」  
「所以您來是為了想請祖父大人前往寂光寺探究情形？」手塚問道，聽了越前南次郎的說法，他更加肯定這一點。  
越前南次郎苦笑道：「可奈何我費盡唇舌，大師仍舊不願陪我走一趟寂光寺。」  
手塚忍俊道：「越前前輩，真是萬分不好意思。祖父大人今年接下了十月份的恐山祭祀大典，必須養精蓄銳等到祭祀大典到來。」  
位於青森縣恐山的祭祀大典，身為國內三大靈場之首，那邊的委員會耗時半年總算說動全國首屈一指的大陰陽師手塚國一親自主持。祭祀大典耗時三天，一年有兩次，分別為四月及十月。手塚國一原以為已經逃過四月的祭四大典，未料十月的祭祀大典他仍是拒絕不了。   
簡言之，如此盛世大典肯定對手塚國一的靈力及體力是一大負荷，更遑論他年歲已高。  
越前南次郎知勉強不來，便要告退。只是這一次終於換手塚國一開口了。  
手塚國一正色道：「南次郎，你為那事來找我是正確的，這個不是一般的縱火案件。可以應該曉得我深諳陰陽兩道，天命自有定數，寂光寺燒毀我也只能說是氣數已盡。」  
越前南次郎一愣，苦笑道：「可我不能在我任期內看著寂光寺燒掉。」  
越前聞言，開口道：「老爸，不如我們去請別的陰陽師幫忙吧？」  
越前南次郎大喜，笑道：「小子，你真是太聰明了。」  
越前父子太高興，以至於沒發現手塚國一面色有異。  
「沒辦法吧？」手塚突然說道。他感覺到自己祖父阻止的視線，但他還是說下去，續道：「一般的陰陽師是沒辦法的，對方的修為太高了。」  
越前南次郎大驚，可想想最近除了失火外也沒其他異狀，便稍微放心下來，疑惑地道：「你的意思是？」  
手塚沉思半晌，說道：「祂不是一般人能收服的。」  
越前一愣，正色道：「手塚前輩，你用『祂』？」  
手塚點點頭，說道：「我們陰陽師無論陰陽兩道均須尊重，但會讓寂光寺起火的應該是『祂』沒錯了，道行非常高，起碼比寂光寺的年代還久遠。」  
這下無論是越前父子還是手塚國一均是一愣，但從手塚國一的眼中滿是對自己孫子的欣賞。  
越前南次郎連忙道：「我能邀請手塚同學來寂光寺一趟嗎？你也知道寂光寺真正的歷史應該要從平安京時代就算起了。」  
在座的人都多少都聽過寂光寺的故事，真要這麼燒掉有些可惜。  
手塚續道：「祖父大人要準備恐山的祭祀大典，所以寂光寺的事情實在無法幫上忙。」  
越前南次郎拍了拍衣袍，站起身喃喃地道：「好吧，那也只能如此了，我再請人多加留意就好。」本以為這一趟會無功而返，但沒有。  
手塚也跟著起身並且與越前南次郎平視，他正色道：「雖然我的修為沒有祖父大人精湛，但與『祂』溝通應該不成問題。」  
越前震驚地看著手塚，問道：「手塚前輩的意思是？」  
手塚溫顏道：「所以我接受越前前輩的提議。暑假快到了，七月中下旬等課程告一段落後我可以代替祖父大人過去寂光寺待一陣子。」  
越前南次郎激動地握著手塚的雙手說道：「太感謝你了！」  
事後越前南次郎回想起手塚當時的神情，琥珀般的雙眸閃爍著如同寂光寺沐浴晨光般的溫暖目光。

（Ch 1.3）  
白衣少年睜開眼，然而頭部的暈眩與翻湧的靈力仍舊讓他感到十分不適。卻聽到頭頂傳來一道清亮的聲音。  
「小助你終於醒了。」那人道。  
白衣少年聞言，抬頭一看。說話那人有著藍紫色的半長髮，容色端麗，雙眼是少見的蒼紫色，身形修長，若是白衣少年站起身兩人應當同高。  
「精市。」白衣少年咧嘴笑道。  
被喚作精市的那人，全名為幸村精市，他有些不悅地看著白衣少年，說道：「說過多少次了，量力而行就好。你的靈力又透支，難不成想讓它又失控一次？」  
白衣少年被稱為小助，其名為不二周助，他微笑道：「你放心，要失控還有些困難。我感覺到近十八年來靈力早已穩定許多。」  
幸村挑眉道：「難不成你在測試自己靈力失控的臨界點？」  
不二笑得更開了，他應道：「我在你的心中就這麼自虐嗎？」  
幸村不理他，手一伸覆上不二的額頭，對方還在發燒。他嘆了一口氣，正色道：「離恐山祭祀大典還有一些時間，你可以不必這麼心急的。」  
不二垂下眼簾，說道：「恐山祭祀大典是陰陽兩界交替最薄弱的時候，我起碼能做點事好解決那些不穩定的因素。」  
幸村冷哼道：「身子得顧吧？你這樣要怎麼等到他？」  
不二訕笑道：「所以我跑來你的住處休息了。」  
「你不是跑來，是弦一郎讓我去把你抱回來。」幸村皺眉道。  
不二微笑道：「晚一點好讓我向真田大人道謝。」  
幸村嘆道：「他去幫你弄藥了，還好阿藏留的藥方有用，雖說你已成仙，但那些藥可以幫助你穩定跟恢復靈力。」  
至於幸村所說的阿藏，自然是他們另一位共同友人。  
兩人才說著，便見一位身形高大膚色呈小麥色、五官俊朗、身穿長袍的三十多歲青年走進房間，不二見到他立刻起身，可幸村動作更快連忙按住他的肩膀。  
不二無奈，開言道：「見過真田大人。」  
那位身形高大的青年正是真田，名為真田弦一郎。他微微點頭，將藥碗遞給不二，說道：「把藥喝完，晚一點在我的結界裡待個三天，你的靈力有些瑟亂。」  
不二低聲道：「是的，謹遵吩咐。」說完他慢慢喝著藥。  
真田與幸村也就靜靜地看著他，直到不二的藥碗見底為止。真田讓幸村把碗收走，用意很明顯，希望能給他和不二談話的空間。  
幸村臨走前，真田突然道：「精市，請你幫我巡視結界外有無動靜。」  
幸村一喜，背後展開一雙翅膀，笑道：「我正等你這句，回頭見啦！」說罷，他便笑著離開。  
這正是幸村的部份真身，也顯示他的屬性，鵬仙，也是關西地區大陰陽師真田弦一郎的式神，其證明便是幸村的胸口處有屬於真田弦一郎本人下的咒紋。  
真田確定幸村離開後才開口道：「身體好些了嗎？」  
不二微微點頭，微笑道：「謝謝您的關心。」  
「精市說無法放著你不管，就當我多事。」真田淡道。  
不二心中一熱，可能牽動情緒波動，他胸口抽痛一陣，他極力忍下，但臉色卻更加蒼白。他道：「您有話想跟我說。」  
真田正色道：「正是。不曉得你有無聽說今年十月的恐山祭祀大典是由東京的手塚國一大師主持這件事。」  
不二一愣，反問道：「委員會那裡原先不是希望您主持？」  
真田點點頭，說道：「本來是這樣，但委員會三天前的臨時會議突然變卦請了手塚大師擔任。」  
委員會的態度異常堅持，任憑手塚國一如何拒絕委員會就是不同意，甚至還向天皇報告，天皇直接拜訪更讓手塚國一更讓對方沒拒絕的理由。  
不二聽著真田的敘述，也想起來手塚與真田兩家的關係。  
手塚家與真田家分屬關東與關西兩大陰陽寮的掌門人。兩邊陰陽寮的名稱分別為青雲陰陽寮及立海陰陽寮。雖說明治維新以前隸屬中務省的官方陰陽寮已經廢除，但民間仍是由這兩大陰陽寮分庭抗禮，而天皇對青雲陰陽寮及立海陰陽寮出身的陰陽師皆十分敬重，由這次恐山祭祀大典天皇登門造訪請求手塚國一主持一事可件一般。  
再論兩大陰陽寮目前的掌門人，雖說真田的年紀與手塚國一相差三十歲，但之所以能夠與對方分庭抗禮，最大原因在於真田的式神，幸村精市。  
幸村精市，鵬仙，是掌握五大原始之力金木水火土的『金』。  
手塚國一目前的式神只有前鬼與後鬼而已，光屬性就相差一截。  
「為什麼突然換人？」不二詫異地問道。  
真田挑眉道：「我以為這事你已經打探好了。」  
不二搖頭苦笑道：「沒有。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我不是很明白為何換人。」  
真田盯著不二沉思起來。  
不二溫顏道：「但無論是誰主持恐山祭祀大典，我都會盡力去維護，讓他們少生事端，好令祭祀大典順利進行。」  
真田挑眉道：「若是我的話，你大可不必這麼辛苦，有精市在還輪不到你。但若是手塚大人，恐怕你就要出手幫忙了。」  
不二微笑道：「所以您這次沒有阻止我先行處理他們。」他聳聳肩，又道：「真田大人，我已經看出來了，只要是手塚大人主持大典，您通常不會干涉我做那些事。」  
真田冷哼道：「我可沒立場管住你，你也不是我的式神。我只希望你別重蹈覆轍讓靈力失控了。」他頓了一頓，補了一句：「為了兩界的平衡。」  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「只要這個世界還在，兩界也能平衡，無論我想做些什麼您都不會管我對吧？」  
真田皺眉道：「我倒希望有人能管管你。」  
不二挑眉笑道：「管我？那也要有應當的實力才行。」  
明明不二是笑著說話，真田卻一陣悚然。他差點忘記不二的真實身分了。  
不二笑得又更開了，他續道：「可目前的陰陽師當中，也就只有您能駕馭我與精市的力量。」  
真田正色道：「承你之辭。但我對駕馭你的力量不感興趣。假設真有那麼一天，我會讓精市替代我收拾你。」  
「那我就放心了。」不二燦笑道。

兩人說完話，不二便進去了真田下的結界。等幸村視察回來，便見到不二在結界內閉目養神、真田在一旁看書的畫面。  
「你跟他談完了？」幸村訝異地問道。  
真田點點頭，說道：「我問他知不知道十月份恐山祭祀大典主持換人的事情，他顯然沒有聽說。」  
幸村一愣，笑了出來，應道：「我以為他這麼好的人緣，什麼事情都知道呢。」  
真田道：「他大概忙昏頭，靈力耗損成那樣。過度耗損，會讓他的靈力更不穩定，所以我想請你幫忙一件事。」  
幸村挑眉笑道：「如果是關於小助的事情，那再多件事我都願意。」  
真田咳了一聲，說道：「十月份的恐山祭祀大典我無法出席，但我希望你能陪同周助去恐山一趟。」  
幸村點點頭，慵懶地道：「我瞭解了，你要我觀察情況，順便盯著小助。」  
「正是，大典主持突然換人，再加上近期陰陽兩界磁場紛亂，我有些不安。」真田道。  
幸村啞然。真田說的是真的，近二十年來，陰陽兩界的磁場一年比一年還要紛亂，讓立海陰陽寮及青雲陰陽寮的陰陽師們忙得翻天覆地。  
兩人對視半晌，若有所思起來，直到幸村打破沉默。  
「你讓我突然想起上一次兩界磁場這麼混亂是什麼時候。」幸村道。  
真田苦笑道：「平安時代，延喜年間到寬弘年間。」  
若要說那段時間對於陰陽寮的發展有什麼特別之處，首要瞭解人們對當時環境的形容。  
陰陽混濁，群魔亂舞，百鬼夜行。  
然而那時候卻誕生了一位日本史上最強大的陰陽師，花了五十年的時間平衡了陰陽道，還給平安京太平盛世。 

（Ch 1.4）  
幸村看著正在結界裡打坐的不二，喃喃地道：「他應該早就意識到了。所以近年來頻頻想找出他。」  
真田道：「我不會很意外，畢竟你們見證過那個年代，大概也想起許多事。」  
幸村確實想起很多事，他苦笑道：「不可能忘記，小助更不可能忘記。」  
真田點點頭，淡道：「恐山祭祀大典，你與周助要多上點心才行。」  
「我知道了。你放心，我會看著他。」幸村正色道，他嘆了一口氣，又道：「希望他的靈力別又失控了。」  
真田道：「所以才需要你出手幫他，萬事拜託了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「剛才視察，你可有發現其他異狀？」  
幸村想了一下，笑應道：「異狀倒是沒有，但我聽到一個有趣的消息。你要聽聽看嗎？」  
真田挑眉看著幸村，道：「願聞其詳。」  
幸村笑道：「寂光寺又燒起來了，一週前在舉辦夏越之祓的時候燒的，不過火勢很快就撲滅，所以沒人傷亡。」光想到寂光寺的住持大概為這件事頭痛不已，幸村就忍不住笑出來。  
真田皺眉道：「寂光寺？又是寂光寺？那裡今年起火的次數也太過頻繁了。」  
幸村笑道：「據說都是僧侶縱火，我是不是該找個時間過去看看寂光寺？聽著就覺得有趣。」  
真田冷哼道：「我們關西這裡事情已經夠多了，你讓小助去吧。」  
幸村笑著聳聳肩。  
真田道：「但那件事你與周助還是要繼續調查。」  
幸村笑應道：「好。」  
沒有錯，陰陽兩界混亂磁場的原因，無論如何他們都得找出來。  
假設是因為如同延喜年間到寬弘年間發生的事情，那他們得更快找出他來。  
靈力強大的陰陽師，無論在陰界或陽界，都會是相互爭奪的對象。

三天後不二終於從結界出來，靈力明顯穩定許多。  
「謝謝大人這三天的照顧，不二周助告退。」不二歛衽正色道。  
「要走了嗎？」真田溫言問道。  
不二笑著點頭，應道：「對，給大人添麻煩已經很不好意思了，我還是別久待的好，不過若大人有任何需要幫忙的地方，都能差遣我。」  
真田不苟同地皺眉道：「別說蠢話，你能來，精市心情都很好，以後多來走動也無妨。」  
不二笑了笑，應道：「好。」他猶豫了一下，又道：「我之後會去伊勢神宮，精市可以在那裡找到我。」  
真田一愣，挑眉道：「你難得自己主動報上去向。」  
不二聳了聳肩，笑應道：「我這不是幫你嗎，下次你請他幫忙就以告知我的去向作為交換條件。」  
真田漠然道：「你還不瞭解他的個性嗎？他真想知道你的去向，就算翻遍陰陽兩界，他都會把你找出來。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「那有任何情況，我再向您報告。」  
真田點點頭，目送不二離開。  
說到底，不二與幸村本質還是一樣的。兩人都掌握原始之力，且都成仙。  
狐仙，不二周助，掌握的原始之力正是『火』。  
真田沉思起來，腦中閃過一個大膽的猜測。寂光寺著火，不二會知情嗎？

（Ch 1.5）  
三重縣伊勢市，伊勢神宮內宮別宮，一名有著清麗外貌、年約二十一歲的女神官正在打理神殿。那位女神官身形高挑，僅管穿著寬大的狩服也遮掩不了她姣好的身形，然而她沉靜的氣質卻讓人萌生尊敬之意。   
她手上拿著拂塵，明明是在整理神殿內部，卻給人不食人間煙火的感覺。  
「不二神官。」一名名為龍崎櫻乃的少女說道。  
被換作不二神官的那名女子抬起頭，看著龍崎櫻乃，微笑道：「櫻乃，有什麼事情嗎？」   
龍崎櫻乃，是名身形嬌小，有著精緻五官才正值二八年華的少女，她是跟在不二神官旁邊的實習神官。  
而不二，全名不二由美子，是伊勢神宮主要主持神官之一，也是國內少數女神官之一。  
「您的弟弟來訪。」龍崎櫻乃道，想起他的樣子，龍崎櫻乃的臉頰不由自主地紅了。  
不二由美子一愣，弟弟？她掩嘴笑了出來，笑道：「行了，他在哪裡？」  
「風日祈宮。」龍崎櫻乃應答道。  
不二由美子笑了笑，連忙將手上的事情處理完後便往風日祈宮去了。  
風日祈宮，是伊勢神宮內宮的偏宮之一，位在比較清幽的地方。不二由美子很快就見到一位身穿白袍、面貌清秀且年約十七歲的少年，他正是不二周助。  
「姊姊！」見到不二由美子，不二咧嘴笑道。  
不二由美子微笑道：「什麼風把你吹來找我了？」  
不二搖頭笑道：「就想來看看你。」  
不二由美子手插著腰，笑道：「真是的，伊勢神宮到底有多少人看出你的真實身份，倒讓我撿了個便宜弟弟。」  
不二笑道：「那不正好嗎，好讓我可以在外人面前恢復人形，辦事也方便一點。」  
說起兩人的緣分還挺不真實，是兩年前一次不二由美子在京都一處祭祀大陰陽師的神社遇到不二，不二那時也是如現在少年樣子，然而不二由美子卻看出不二的不平凡。  
兩人因磁場相近，加上不二由美子本身靈力強大，他們很快就熟識了，因外貌上不二由美子看上去年紀較長，便被不二稱為姊姊。因他們外貌都十分精緻，說是姊弟也沒人懷疑過。  
本來不二由美子是能收不二作為式神，然而不二胸口處已經有了其他陰陽師的咒紋，也就是說他已經是某一位陰陽師的式神。不二由美子並沒追問咒紋的來由，而且她也只是神官，並非陰陽師，所以也並不需要式神，便沒動過想收不二作為式神的念頭。  
不二由美子抬手，敷衍地道：「好好好，我們算是互相利用就對了。」  
不二也不反駁她，拿了一袋東西給不二由美子，笑道：「你上次要我找的保養品跟化妝品都在這袋子裡面。另外還有幾本巫術的古籍副本。」  
不二由美子雙眼放光，一把搶過袋子，笑道：「太好了，謝謝你幫我弄來這些。」  
不二笑著聳了聳肩，低聲道：「還有什麼需要我幫忙的？」  
不二由美子邊看袋子裡的東西邊道：「這句話是我要問你的吧，說，有什麼是我能為你做的？」  
不二垂著頭，輕聲道：「姊姊好眼力，我確實有兩件事想請你幫忙。」  
「說說看？」不二由美子問道，她並沒有立刻應下不二的要求。  
「我希望姊姊能去今年的恐山大典，並且能帶上我。」不二輕笑道。  
不二由美子挑眉道：「恐山大典？雖然我不是今年伊勢神宮代表團之一，但若爭取的話委員會還是會讓我去。這個沒問題，但你要我帶你去恐山祭祀大典有什麼原因嗎？」  
不二笑道：「原因我等一會兒再解釋。」  
「好吧，那第二件事情是什麼？」不二由美子反問道。  
不二想了一下，似乎是在斟酌措辭，好半晌才道：「有沒有什麼辦法讓我以你弟弟的身份進到寂光寺？」  
不二由美子噗哧笑了出來，說道：「寂光寺除了最近火災頻繁外，有什麼值得你去一探究竟的原因？」  
不二突然說不出話來，笑容卻在臉上逐漸擴大。  
「你想去寂光寺，即便不用人形也沒關係吧，多數的住持你都能瞞過去了，肯定不會有人發現。再說萬一你突然消失，這要怎麼向伊勢神宮這裡的委員會交代？」不二由美子正色道。  
不二聞言，低頭沉思起來。  
不二由美子說的沒錯，一旦用不二由美子胞弟的身份進入寂光寺，便也某種程度上代表伊勢神宮的人。既然如此，他的所作所為便與伊勢神宮託不了關係，甚至可能讓不二由美子惹禍上身。  
「你的意思是我還是偷偷潛入的好。」不二微笑道。  
不二由美子嘆道：「不是我不幫你。第一，我總覺得寂光寺的大火不平凡；第二，寂光寺今年暑假會有個厲害的人物過去坐鎮。聽說是寂光寺的大住持去拜託對方出馬，過不久就會過去了。」  
不二一愣，反問道：「請問即將前往寂光寺坐鎮的人是哪位大人？」  
不二由美子笑嘆道：「說來你可能不信。寂光寺的大住持去拜託手塚大人幫忙，不過手塚大人實在沒辦法，便讓他的孫子手塚國光出馬。」  
不二點點頭，手塚大師，也就是手塚國一，青雲陰陽寮首席陰陽師的名頭他是聽過的，就是一直沒機會打過照面，但其強大的靈力絕不下於立海陰陽寮的真田弦一郎。  
可是他孫子，手塚國光的名頭不二卻是完全沒有聽過。  
「你可曾見過手塚國光？」不二正色問道。  
不二由美子點頭應道：「有，曾有過一面之緣，大約是在五年前，也是在與你相遇的那個神社。」她頓了一頓，若有所思地道：「可該怎麼說呢，他的靈力也不穩定，但卻與神社的磁場異常相合。大概是出身陰陽師世家吧，本身多少也有些靈力，是個很有意思的人物。」  
不二微笑道：「既然這麼有意思，那我還是聽從姊姊的話，別用人形接近他吧。我倒要看看他能不能看出什麼所以然。」  
不二由美子不苟同地道：「倒是你，總該解釋為什麼希望我去恐山祭祀大典，以及寂光寺的大火來龍去脈才對。我可沒忘記你是擁有原始之力的『火』元素。」  
不二燦笑出來，應道：「好，我什麼都跟你說吧。」

（Ch 1.6）  
手塚本家，自從手塚國光答應越前南次郎要過去寂光寺長待一陣子後，便開始接受手塚國一的魔鬼訓練。包括各種陣法、結界、伏妖等手法。手塚雖時到今日才認真學起，但過去跟在祖父身邊已久，見識多廣，很快便也上手手塚國一所教授的東西。  
唯一可惜之處便是他並沒有辦法做得像手塚國一做的得如此熟練，且靈力上也沒有手塚國一強大。不過只求自保的話應該也堪用了，起碼做的中規中矩。  
臨行前一天，手塚還不忘記向手塚國一請教自己不足之處。  
「你最大的弱點就是你的結界有破綻，但這不怪你，並非你施展的步驟有誤。」手塚國一正色說道。  
手塚垂著頭，手塚國一說的不錯，他低聲道：「是靈力不夠吧。」  
手塚國一猶豫了一下，嘆了一口氣道：「光兒，我們家世世代代都是陰陽師，而且是靈力很強大的那種，不然你以為為何能與關西的立海陰陽寮分庭抗禮？別忘記現任立海陰陽寮的首席陰陽師有一位鵬仙作為式神。」  
手塚緩緩抬起頭，聽著手塚國一的話。  
手塚國一又道：「雖說我手塚家也不是要永遠統領青雲陰陽寮，可我認為你可以。你的結界最大的破綻，靈力不夠，甚至更準確的說，是……。」他突然打住話頭，搖搖頭沒再說下去。  
手塚詫異的看著祖父，心中儘管有許多疑問，終究卻沒問出口。  
「總之以你目前的狀況，自保已是足夠。畢竟，若真如你所言遇到的是『祂』，對方大概也不會對你不利。假設『祂』有任何歹念，除非是真田弦一郎出馬，不然就算是我也不見得打的贏他，你估且放心吧。」手塚國一說道。  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「我明白了，謝謝祖父大人的指教。」

手塚讓手塚國一總驗收的三天後，便前往寂光寺去了。  
寂光寺，雖為於東京都，卻是在交區的某山上。因其稻荷神異常靈驗，因此信徒極多，因此等手塚來到寂光寺到見到越前南次郎時，已經經過了起碼有半個多小時。越前南次郎大概怕手塚久等，便先派了自己兒子過來接待他。  
「抱歉，家父實在太過忙碌，因此先讓我過來找學長。」越前笑道。  
手塚搖搖頭，正色道：「這裡香火鼎盛，也難怪越前伯父如此繁忙。」  
越前邊說邊領著手塚到一間偏宮，笑說道：「這裡以後便是你的起居室，我跟家父住在你隔壁，如果有任何需求，能向其他住持或是神官提出來，我們會盡快解決你的問題跟需求。」  
手塚看了一下環境，這間偏宮名為太極宮，環境可能是所有寂光寺裡最清幽的一個地方，他溫言道：「這裡很好。」  
越前聞言，回過頭咧嘴笑道：「是吧，家父說你肯定會喜歡這裡，一個月前就讓我們整理出來給你了。」  
手塚一愣，一個月前，那不正是越前南次郎來拜訪祖父請求過去坐鎮的那日沒多久嗎？  
越前讓手塚卸下行李後，便帶著手塚四處在寂光寺看看。手塚也來過寂光寺幾次，對環境很是熟悉，一路上與越前有一搭沒一搭地聊天。  
兩人其實都不是多話的人，所幸這地方景色優美，令人心曠神怡。  
好不容易兩人終於接獲通報能到主宮與委員會與越前南次郎會面了。  
「抱歉，待客不週還請見諒。」越前南次郎正色道。  
「見過越前伯父。」手塚邊說邊歛衽，接著見到委員會的人後，他也落落大方地向眾人問好。  
委員會的人對他有諸多疑問，然都在越前南次郎的暗示下沒有問出來，反而給了他、越前、及手塚三人私人空間。  
「手塚同學，委員會的人說想看看你，他們大概對你有諸多疑問，是不是會造成你的困擾？」越前南次郎苦笑著問道。  
手塚搖搖頭。  
「學長應付這些老頭都心累了，以為我沒看出來？」越前笑著說道。  
越前南次郎笑罵道：「你當手塚同學都跟你一個樣嗎？」  
手塚聽得他們父子鬥嘴，心中莞爾。事實上越前說對了，儘管本家已經教得很好，但真要他應付委員會的人們，他還真是沒有太多實用的經驗。  
還好越前父子鬥嘴也只是一時，越前南次郎很快便開始敘述幾次火災的經驗。手塚聽了一段後，心中瞭然，突然抬手打斷他。  
「手塚同學怎麼了嗎？」越前南次郎不明所以地問道。  
「您說的我大致上都瞭解了，雖說您們已為我整理出這間偏宮讓我休息，可我有個不求之請還望您們同意。」手塚正色說道。  
越前父子對看一眼，越前南次郎連忙問道：「請說。」  
「請安排我到那間常著火的偏殿去吧，您說是旭日宮？」手塚說道。  
越前南次郎詫異地倒抽一口氣，說道：「那可不行，萬一旭日宮在夜間起火，對你的安危威脅太大，我擔當不起這樣的風險。」  
手塚猶豫了一下，說道：「可就您剛才所述，旭日宮每次的火勢都是發生在白天，也從未造成人傷亡，這並不是運氣使然。」  
「學長的意思是？」越前抬頭問道。  
「我一時間也不曉得該如何解釋，但將我安排至旭日宮的話，我的猜測很快就能夠應證是否屬實。」手塚正色道。  
越前南次郎本想再勸，但見手塚心意已定，便也只能同意，並讓越前幫忙手塚打理行李。聊了兩句後又忙公務去了。  
手塚看著越前，溫言道：「我的東西不多，可以自己來，你若有其他事情要做可不必管我。」  
越前撇撇嘴，不悅地道：「那可不行，你是客人，我自然得好好招待你。」  
兩人沒多久就到了旭日宮。旭日宮燒過幾次，可建築依舊十分堅固，過去古人的建築智慧實在令人敬佩。他們又花了一點時間安頓好後，越前知道自己該向手塚告辭了。  
「明天早上六點就能用膳，學長就當度假吧，這裡環境清幽，待一個暑假心境也會開闊一點。」越前笑道，他頓了一頓，苦笑道：「就是這裡白天時信徒多，不過多在主宮，你這邊還是挺清靜。」  
手塚點點頭，溫顏道：「謝謝。」他見越前沒有要離去的跡象，便開言問道：「你似乎有其他話要跟我說。」  
越前沉吟半晌，正色道：「是的。學長的伏妖功夫怎麼樣？」  
手塚坦然道：「差強人意，而且也沒真正的實戰經驗。」  
越前皺眉，急道：「那你還堅持住旭日宮！」  
手塚迎上越前的雙眸，正色道：「因為我在想，所有伏妖之法可能都對『祂』沒有用。」  
因為『祂』可能根本就不是妖，這才是手塚的直覺。

（Ch 1.7）  
奈良都梵天宮，華麗的宮殿，源源不絕的信徒，然而明亮的黃色鳥居卻直接道出這神社的特性。   
多數的人們來這裡不是為了祈福，而是為了表達敬畏之意，當然也有少數人來這裡是有所求。畢竟梵天宮可是出了名的靈驗。  
「嘖，這些人就是學不乖，我們雖然有求必應，但可不是什麼好東西。」一名有著妖豔外貌的紅衣人笑道，他雌雄莫辨的身形實在很難判斷他的性別，包括嗓音也是。  
「沒辦法，那些大神大佛做不到的事才會找上我們。」另一名青一男子笑道，他外貌英俊點雅，是多數女子見到會為之瘋狂的類型。  
「須貪，你還真是腹黑呢，我們三人之中大概是你的業績最好吧？」一名藍衣女子輕笑道，她傾城傾國的外貌讓人聯想到兩個字，禍水。  
須貪，正是那名青衣男子；而外貌妖艷的紅衣人則為須痴；藍衣女名為須嗔。三人是這次負責留守梵天宮。  
「這樣不是挺好的？完成他們的私欲，壯大我們的力量，我這是在幫你們。」須貪笑著說道。  
「難怪大人特別偏愛你，這下我瞭解了。」須痴笑應道。  
須貪聳了聳肩，笑應道：「現在知道也不算太遲，便現在開始努力。」  
「說來真諷刺，這裡居然能跟東大寺遙遙相望。」須嗔掩嘴笑道。  
梵天宮，很意外地居然就在東大寺附近而已。  
「大人要打探的事情，須貪你那裡可有任何消息？」須痴正色問道。  
「無所斬獲。但我感覺大人十分著急，你可知道原因？」須貪皺眉道。  
須痴笑道：「你有所不知，他可是打開陰陽兩道最重要的人。我們得盡快找到他，並且為我們所用，如此一來，才能恢復我修羅道的天下。」  
須嗔挑眉笑道：「我看你也是深得大人的心了，簡直將他的想法跟算盤看透透。」  
須痴笑了笑，說道：「那才不枉費我是跟在大人身邊最久的人之一啊。」  
三人站在梁柱上低頭看著腳下的信徒，心不在焉地聽著他們的祈求，畢竟更多時候他們專注的是對方說話的內容。  
「大人說的那位轉世的大陰陽師究竟是誰？我們查了多少年始終無果！」須嗔不悅地道。  
「不知道，不過範圍其實縮小很多了，起碼是近一百年間的陰陽師都會是他的轉世。」須痴正色道，他頓了一頓，嘆道：「所以須嗔你也別生氣了。」  
「感覺上每年都在重複同樣的行程，也難怪須嗔會不高興。」須貪溫言道。  
「還是你懂我，我這不是想盡快找到他，好讓大人放心嗎？」須嗔嘆道。  
須痴笑道：「行了，你對大人忠心，我難道還看不出來？」  
須嗔被須痴的話逗笑了，她笑道：「你們兩人就會哄我開心。」  
「須痴，我倒是想問你，有沒有可能他身後有高人保護他？就你看，目前有哪個陰陽師有這等功力設下完美的結界？」須貪正色問道。  
須痴一愣，腦海中浮現一個人影，但他很快搖搖頭，冷笑道：「他？手塚國一那老頭雖貴為青雲陰寮首席陰陽師，可實力卻不怎麼樣。我與他交手過，本以為他是大陰陽師轉世，不過他的式神太孱弱了，簡直不堪一擊。要說手塚國一是他的轉世根本不可能。」  
須貪聞言，卻道：「但照你這麼說，也不會是立海陰陽寮的真田弦一郎，他的靈力跟全盛時期的他還是相差太多，儘管他身邊有鵬仙。」  
須痴怒瞪道：「鵬仙，幸村精市那傢伙還挺棘手的，盡可能別跟他交手，會吃大虧。反正真田弦一郎也不是我們要找的人。」  
須嗔哈哈一笑，應道：「這件事大人已經提醒過很多次啦，反正我對真田弦一郎一點興趣也沒有，這男人太無趣。」  
三人聊著，沒發現兩位容色端麗的黑衣人，一男一女站在他們面前。  
「我說，須嗔你笑得太大聲了。」黑衣女開言道。  
須嗔一愣，笑道：「須疑，你什麼時候來的？須慢怎麼也來了？」  
須慢，正是黑衣男，他正色道：「本來只是路過，但聽到你們的笑聲，須疑認為我們應該進來提醒你們。還有別忘記大人交辦的事項。」他頓了一頓，抬頭看著須痴，冷聲道：「須痴，你可別忘記大人給出的期限，我們只剩不到三個月的時間。」  
須痴一震，歛衽道：「是，我會盡快帶著他們找到他。」  
須慢滿意地點點頭，又道：「還有，你應該還記得他臨死前的著作，雖說最關鍵的那幾頁被撕掉了，但他的轉世確實是在這一百年沒錯，這是大人要復興修羅道最關鍵的時候，你們可別搞雜了。」  
須痴低聲應道：「是。」  
須疑看了須慢一眼，冷冷地道：「好了，那我們告辭，你們趕緊把握時間。」說罷，他與須慢便離開了須痴等三人面前。  
「須痴，剛才須慢說的可是古籍《占事略決》？」須貪正色問道。   
須痴皺眉，咬牙道：「正是。但目前找到的版本都不是完整的版本，都有缺頁。看過完整版本的人幾乎都死光了。」  
「那幾頁缺頁可有特別之處？」須嗔問道。  
須痴古怪地笑了笑，說了一個會驚動六道的消息：「可特別了，那兩頁很不湊巧的正是清楚記載了大陰陽師轉世的時間。」 

（Ch 1.8）  
不二由美子撫額，苦笑道：「恐山祭祀大典，就我所知今年請來主持的陰陽師是東京都青雲陰陽寮的手塚國一大師。」  
不二微笑道：「姊姊的消息倒十分靈通。」  
不二由美子橫了不二一眼，說道：「做我們這行的，如此重要的大典怎麼可能會完全沒消息？」  
不二輕笑道：「那怎麼沒想過幹回老本行？」  
不二由美子一愣，突然想起不二家的歷史。  
不二對不二家的歷史太瞭解了。不，應該說不二可能比不二由美子還要清楚。  
不二本家是自京都發產的古老家族，家族之中世世代代都會有幾位靈力強大的陰陽師，擔任陰陽師彷彿是不二家族人的天命一般。然而在西元七百多年間，延曆三年左右，因長岡京魑魅肆虐，阿修羅、妖魔橫空出世，時任土御門寮首席陰陽師不二侑璃率領眾陰陽寮弟子花費十年間欲收服妖魔，然卻未果。   
長岡京城多次火災，伊勢神宮也難逃火勢，重要的是，部分皇族死於非命，宮中大臣也死因離奇。  
天智天皇為此頭疼不已，並找來四處伏魔的不二侑璃來看過長岡京城。  
不二侑璃看了一下陰陽道，正色道：「每七百年總會有一段時間陰陽兩界邊界模糊，因而造成群魔亂舞，我們必須遷都。長京岡城雖好，但太過接近佛教與妖魔。僅有東大寺修建還不夠，祭祀阿修羅的梵天宮也必須蓋起來才行。」  
不二侑璃的建議很快便被天智天皇採用，而他也不愧是大陰陽師，天智天皇聽了他的話，命人完造梵天宮，並花了十年時間成功遷都平安京。  
平安京，今京都一處，史稱平安京時代，為日本文化巔峰時期。  
再接著，還有一位不二氏的大陰陽師誕生在平安京末期又是後話了。  
等不二由美子回過神來，自己已經在某間和式茶房，對面坐著的是正在泡茶的不二。不二執壺沉穩，氣質雲淡風清，好看得令人目不轉睛。  
做回老本行嗎，挺有趣的問題，不二由美子笑了出來。  
不二注意到不二由美子的反應，笑問道：「不是吧，姊姊認真地在考慮做回老本行的提議？」  
不二由美子輕笑道：「那不是你說的嗎？你本就是他的式神，而我流著他的血脈，僅管你身上的咒紋並不是我的，但好歹也是我祖先的。因此你得保護我不二氏世世代代，這也是跟他的約定不是嗎？」  
不二微笑道：「正是，所以你想改行當陰陽師，我也能夠幫你。」他將壺中的茶水倒了出來，又道：「況且姊姊的靈力早已超越了真田陰陽師。」  
不二由美子聞言，緊張地道：「噓，別亂說，這話可別流傳出去，我會很困擾的。」  
不二笑了笑，應道：「放輕鬆一點，我有佈下結界，想要闖進來還得甸甸自己的斤兩。」  
不二由美子一陣悚然，差點忘記不二的結界之術極為強大，就連不二之前的主人其結界之術也是不二所教。  
不二慢悠悠地道：「還有你放心，因為同樣流有不二家的血液，所以你想發動同調之術也是會成功的。我會保護你。」  
不二由美子端起杯子小啜起來，杯中茶水映著她的樣貌，似乎也應出她澄淨的內心。  
同調之術，幾乎是只有氏神跟陰陽師才會發生。可平安京時代出現的大陰陽師是不二的主人，不管是不二還是那位陰陽師，強大的靈力跟咒紋維持到了現在，儘管不二由美子與不二之間無法百分之百同調，但發動同調之術絕對綽綽有餘。  
不二由美子微微一笑，說道：「你希望我去恐山祭祀大典，跟在我身邊也護著我的安危。」  
不二燦笑出來，說道：「就算你沒去恐山祭祀大典，我也會待在你身邊。那一陣子是陰陽兩界最模糊的時候，也是《占事略決》提到的關鍵一百年，你靈力強大，肯定是許多靈物覬覦的對象，我無論如何都得護著你。」  
不二由美子噗哧笑了出來，說道：「再為我添點茶水吧。」  
不二笑著為不二由美子斟茶，又道：「考慮得怎麼樣？」他頓了一頓，又道：「其實真田大人讓我跟精市都過去看看。」  
不二由美子一愣，反問道：「所以你擔心我，我在你眼皮子底下，你也好隨時出手。」  
不二笑著點頭，說道：「六道之中，除了魔道我應付起來有點棘手之外，其他倒不成問題，你儘管放心吧。」  
不二由美子溫言道：「好，你說服我了，明日我便向委員會提出申請。你過三日再過來找我吧。」  
不二見兩人茶水都見底，緩緩起身，說道：「好，我再來找你。」但他沒有要立刻離去。  
「你還有其他事情？」不二由美子問道。  
不二猶豫了一下，微笑道：「姊姊能不能陪我去他的墓前？我想去看看他。」  
不二由美子溫和一笑，不二一怔，有些看呆。  
他彷彿看見他的樣子，彷彿看見雪花綻放，彷彿聽見花開的聲音。

不二由美子陪著不二到他的墓前，不二緩緩跪下，虔誠地在石碑前頂禮。不二由美子見狀，也是跟在不二身旁做一模一樣的動作。  
墓碑上寫著那人的名字。因他在世時貢獻甚大，故葬於此。不二幾乎只要來拜訪不二由美子，便會來這裡看他。  
不二似乎覺得這樣不夠，他抱著已經準備好的古琴，也不顧自己穿著白色長袍，席地而坐彈了起來。不二由美子笑看著不二，不二彈琴的樣子好看得讓人無法移開視線，精湛的技巧、沉穩的情緒收放，彈了好幾個世紀的琴已與他琴人合一。  
可不二由美子所不知道的是，不二的思緒卻飄到與他相見的情形。


	3. Chapter 3

（Ch 2.1）  
大概是五百多年前，不二誕生沒有多久，僅是嬰兒的他妖力便極為強大，而且他也不叫不二周助這個名字。他叫十誠，是五大妖怪之一九虔之子。  
京都，鞍馬山，環境清幽，神木高聳入天，世人皆認為這裡是神靈居住之所。殊不知此地也有妖的存在，正是五大妖族狐妖的棲息之所。  
因狐妖向來備受敬重，且世世代代掌握原始之力火元素，因此會居住於此便沒那麼讓人訝異，以狐妖族為首，形成了屬於妖的生活圈，並在世代狐妖族首領的帶領下，與神靈們相安無事，共榮共存，堪稱桃花源的存在。  
「九虔大人，聽說你近日喜得一子，可否讓老夫看看？」一位有著和藹面貌的老人笑著說道，他身子有些福態，但動作卻很靈敏。  
九虔，棕色的長髮梳得相當整齊，五官極為精緻，雙眼在沒有動用大量妖力下呈現湛藍色，他膚色白皙，身形高挑。人說狐族出俊男美女，這句話放在九虔身上令人無法反駁。  
九虔笑道：「當然可以，惠比壽大人。您能光臨鞍馬山令我族蓬蓽生輝，請務必看看小犬。」   
原來老人正是帶來好運的惠比壽，大概是聽到了九虔有了個兒子，便趕來希望能夠為他做點什麼，比如獻上好運的祝福。也能藉此機會增進神靈與妖之間的關係。  
惠比壽盯著九虔的神情，挑了挑灰白的眉毛，說道：「可閣下看上去沒有我想像中開心呢，發生什麼事？」  
九虔猶豫了一下，擔憂地道：「該從何說起，小犬的身體狀況不太好，我怕出了任何意外而傷了惠比壽大人。」  
惠比壽無所謂地笑了笑，說道：「我好歹也封神，令公子的情況我應該還能應付，你且不必擔心，快領我過去吧。」  
九虔見惠比壽興致勃勃的樣子，也不好拒絕，便領著對方到一間小屋，小屋外貌不太起眼，可是強大的結界令惠比壽一陣悚然。  
九虔微笑著安慰道：「走吧，結界是我下的，怕小犬妖力失控。」  
惠比壽皺了皺眉，只好跟在九虔身後進了屋內。屋子很小，不過什麼設備跟機能都齊全了。九虔直接領著惠比壽到最裡面的房間。  
房間內擺設簡單，唯一讓人注意的只有床頭上放著一把七弦琴。至於床邊站著兩位狐族的女子，她們見到九虔及惠比壽，連忙讓出通道，躬身道：「見過惠比壽大人、九虔大人。」  
九虔揮揮手，示意她們退下。過不久，房間只剩他們，以及床上那個孩子。  
對，床上還有個孩子，以妖的生長速度，他大概不滿三個月而已，不過外貌輪廓都能清楚看出來他的五官精緻程度更勝九虔，而天身自帶九尾讓惠比壽有些驚訝，就是身子稍嫌瘦弱。只見他閉眼沉睡。  
「是個可愛的孩子，他叫什麼？」惠比壽微笑道。  
「十誠。」九虔心不在焉地道，他輕輕抱起十誠，說道：「今天妖力算是穩定了，可能知道您要來。」  
惠比壽一愣，正色問道：「你說他妖力從出生就不穩定？」  
九虔嘆道：「正是，您可有其他辦法？」他頓了一頓，又道：「我族雖說妖力一向強大，但小犬可能更勝於我。他妖力失控，偶爾會反噬身子。所幸他再生能力也強，可我就怕萬一他越長大，反噬身體跟靈核的狀況會更嚴重。」  
惠比壽接過孩子，抱在懷中細看起來，說道：「那可真麻煩。你認為以你的能力，能壓制住他到什麼時候？」  
九虔想了一下，應道：「十五歲吧，我自信就到這樣了。不過妖族的成長時間您應該甚是清楚。」  
惠比壽點頭，說道：「辦法也不是完全沒有，不過要等到十誠再大一點，現在妖力不穩定，假設他的靈核被吞噬掉了，也只能說是天擇的結果。」  
九虔嘆了一口氣，苦笑道：「您到是挺清楚我妖界弱肉強食的規則。」  
惠比壽笑嘆道：「哪裡的話。」他頓了一頓，又道：「但我是有理由的，等他十五歲的時候自然會有人會出手幫他。只是他可能就無法待在妖界了。」  
九虔一愣，反問道：「敢問這是什麼意思？」  
惠比壽笑道：「字面上的意思，而我說他不適合妖界，是因為他有更大的任務要去完成。」他看著十誠，笑道：「你這麼可愛的孩子，這六道自有他的去處，你大可不必擔心。」  
九虔突然會意過來惠比壽的意思，驚訝地看著他。  
惠比壽已經在吟唱了，光聽旋律和歌詞，九虔就知道惠比壽在為自己兒子吟唱祝福的歌謠。  
所有人都說惠比壽的祝福相當厲害的，那麼他應該可以祈禱十誠能夠度過最危險的十五年吧？九虔暗暗地想著。  
九虔的期盼，像是化作一縷炊煙，直達天聽。

（Ch 2.2）  
可能惠比壽的祝福奏效，也可能是十誠本身註定有更重要的任務要完成，上天並沒有即刻奪去他的生命。  
僅管中間過程有多次險些喪命的危險，然都被他撐了過來。就是靈核受傷嚴重，十誠怕九虔擔憂，長年來都硬撐著在過。  
就這樣讓他成長到了近十五歲。他越發俊雅的外貌及其強大的妖力在妖界傳了開來，但因他長年待在鞍馬山，因此上述那些傳聞對大部份妖族來說簡直神秘至極，不過這兩個傳聞很快就在同年度的妖界大會證實。  
事實上九虔當時的估計算錯了，雖說他向惠比壽說過自己能壓制住十誠的妖力直到他十五歲，可他只能壓制住他的妖力直到他十歲，十誠十歲後自己無師自通，對於所有結界之術都能施展自如，也已經會控制自己的妖力。  
強大的妖力伴隨強大的戰力，十誠的高戰力在妖界大會上替狐族揚眉吐氣，這是第一次有狐族以壓倒性的力量勝過其他擁有五大原始之力的妖族。  
只有對鵬妖幸村精市陷入苦戰。但可能幸村見到他再打下去會造成妖力失控，便主動棄權，條件是兩人要成為朋友。那是他第一次與幸村認識，並且兩人的友誼便維持到了今天。  
那日幸村與他打完架，沒多久便來到鞍馬山拜訪。  
「唉，你這樣的妖力配上這麼孱弱的身體，要不是你扯到不行的再生能力，不然靈核又要被反噬了。」幸村皺眉道。  
十誠微微一笑，應道：「所以我要謝你手下留情，讓我這一次。」  
幸村瞪眼道：「我是為了這世道著想。你有機會的話應該出去鞍馬山看看。若是你妖力失控，只會加劇修羅道跟魔道的蠢蠢欲動，所以我無論如何都得看著你。」  
十誠一愣，隨即笑了出來，說道：「外面的事情我也聽說了一些。既然連你都這麼說，那便如此吧。」他頓了一頓，笑問道：「父親大人不就是怕我妖力失控，所以才盡量讓我待在鞍馬山嗎？」  
幸村笑瞪著十誠，嘆道：「你說的倒是。但我更希望你也能跟我一樣，找個人收編怎麼樣？」  
十誠一愣，隨即輕笑問道：「我才在想精市原先應該不叫這個名字才對，果然是讓人收編了。」  
妖族的取名向來隨興，很多時候直接用數字入名了，更多時候是連名字的沒有。  
幸村笑著挑眉道：「我原名叫八重，就是八重櫻的八重。但後來讓一位名為幸村立海的陰陽師收編了，他賜姓幸村給我，精市這名字也是他取的。」  
幸村立海，這名字十誠倒是聽過，是當年協助土御門寮首席陰陽師不二侑璃穩定長岡京情事的大功臣之一，相傳他的靈力更勝不二侑璃，但本人相當低調。然而不二侑璃當時也有公開說若非幸村立海的協助，長岡京的情況恐怕會更危急。  
但也是從那時候起，除了官方的土御門寮外，地方陰陽寮以幸村家為首開啟了新世代。  
幸村手支著頭，續道：「但收編的話，如果不是有相當靈力的陰陽師，恐怕也無法駕馭我們的妖力。」  
十誠微笑道：「如果可以，我相當希望那人盡早出現。這樣我過剩的妖力就有了宣洩的窗口，或許就能減緩靈核被反噬的情形。」  
幸村突然意識到什麼，伸手覆上十誠的額頭，皺了皺眉，道：「你又發燒了，身體不要緊嗎？」  
十誠輕咳一陣，微笑道：「還死不了。」  
幸村嘆道：「原來與我對戰多少還是讓你的妖力有些不穩定。等你能夠好好運用妖力我們再來對戰一場吧。至於現在……。」他的目光望向十誠床頭前的古琴，並燦笑道：「能不能彈琴給我聽？」  
十誠取下古琴，笑道：「這才是你今日找我的真正目的。」  
幸村輕撫十誠的長髮，笑道：「誰讓你彈琴的樣子絕代風華呢？我喜歡你，十誠，我希望你能好好的，並且一直陪著我。」  
十誠一愣，笑嘆道：「若我真遇到同調之人，那應該能夠做到。」他調整琴弦，笑道：「還有你剛是在說反話吧，你真正等的人是七百年前賜名給你的那人。」  
幸村笑道：「是啊，所以在這段時間你要陪著我，這不衝突。我可有說錯？」他頓了一頓，笑道：「也讓我們慢慢等你的人出現吧。」  
十誠臉上一紅，微笑道：「好了，你想聽什麼曲子？」  
幸村想了一下，應道：「神絃歌。」  
趙尊閉地戶，蘇林開天門。真官今來下，神靈亦道同。 

（Ch 2.3）  
然而十誠沒有告訴幸村的是自己越發不穩定的妖力，原因不僅僅是因為與幸村過招，也包括了近期陰陽兩界的動盪渾沌，以及隨著自己年歲漸長而增強的妖力。  
每當夜深人靜，他總要承受兩個時辰妖力反噬靈核的痛楚，使他本就纖瘦的身形又更加瘦弱，臉色也蒼白一分。  
幸村沒多久又來找他，見到十誠的樣子，正色道：「你又瘦了，臉色也差的要命，到底怎麼回事？如果只是因跟我對戰的話，以你的妖力應該一週就好了，怎麼會拖到現在？」  
十誠燦笑道：「你在這裡用過餐就快回去吧，我今天也想早點休息。」  
幸村挑眉，趁十誠沒防備，一把抓住對方的手腕。十誠很瘦，一抓著他的手腕更讓幸村確定這一點。他道：「我不僅要在這裡吃飯，還要盯著你吃，今晚我就留宿鞍馬山。」  
十誠一愣，微笑道：「鞍馬山沒有嵐山好玩，你怎麼不回去？」  
幸村捏著不十誠尖尖的下巴，冷笑道：「所以你果然有事情瞞著我。」  
幸村果然說到做到，聽了十誠又彈了兩曲，並且聽到有人來喊飯後便拉著十誠去用餐了。族人見到十誠均有些訝異。  
「為什麼你族的人見到你去用餐會這麼驚訝？難道是你平常根本就沒在吃飯？」幸村皺眉道。  
雖說以十誠跟幸村的修為和妖力，吃飯只是滿足口腹之慾而已。幸村並不像十誠，他不會放過任何吃美食的機會。  
十誠低著頭道：「你不是把答案說出來了？吃完飯就快回嵐山。」  
幸村拉著十誠的手，笑道：「那可不行，我說過我今晚要睡這，而且跟你同房，我到要瞧瞧你死白的臉色到底是什麼原因。」  
十誠見幸村堅持，也知道自己無法掙脫幸村，便只能答應他。十誠淡笑道：「那好吧，你今晚跟我睡。只是我睡相很差，你要有心理準備。」  
幸村哈哈一笑，不以為意，拉著十誠去吃飯了。

大殿，宴客廳，有許多妖族都在用餐，因幸村身分高貴，因此不乏有人上前問候。幸村覺得來問候的人太多，乾脆散發強大的氣場讓其他人自動遠離他，幸村總算樂得清淨，拿著餐點吃了起來。  
只是一回神，幸村便發現十誠不見了。他皺眉，說好要盯著他吃點東西，結果被十誠逃掉。他正想開口問其他人，卻聽得悠揚的琴聲傳入他耳中。  
幸村聞聲看去，見到一位約莫十四、十五歲的少年身穿月牙白袍低頭撫琴。那人正是十誠，即便不去看彈奏的人，光聽那技巧及音律也絕對猜的出彈琴的人是他。  
十誠的琴音有魔力，總能讓人心情平靜下來。  
十誠彈得相當認真，彷彿也完全沉浸在自己的琴聲裡，對四周動靜已無暇聞問。連談了十首他終於盡興，一抬頭，其他人給予他熱烈掌聲，有些人甚至朝十誠擲花。十誠笑了笑，從台上緩步下台，直朝著幸村的方向走來。  
幸村震驚地看著十誠，道：「開演奏會？」  
十誠笑道：「他們常聽，這是為了你開的演奏會，順便讓你感受一下我的個人魅力。」  
幸村噗哧笑道：「你可是狐族人氣王，想低調我看也有難度吧。」  
十誠聳了聳肩，笑問道：「那去休息？我已經讓人整理好房間了。」  
幸村笑著點點頭。  
十誠領著幸村到一棟小屋子。坦白說這屋子位在鞍馬山相當偏僻的地方，很難想像這裡竟然是十誠的住所。不過那也只是外觀而已，屋裡什麼東西都有，還有自己的書房。  
「原來你住這裡。」幸村驚訝地道。  
十誠笑道：「這話只說對一半，我只睡這裡，平常還是在大殿活動。」  
幸村點點頭，任由十誠向自己介紹每間房間的功能。兩人到了一間房間前，僅僅是站在門外，幸村沒來由地感到一陣悚然。  
是悚然，幸村已經很久沒有這種感受了。他疑惑地看著十誠，十誠原先湛藍的雙眸不曉得何時已開始閃爍著妖異的紅色，他甚至可以感覺到十誠體內隱隱流動的妖力。  
十誠挑眉笑道：「你放心，我下了結界，又有你在，今晚可以安靜度過。」  
幸村瞪了十誠一眼，不悅地道：「我不是說這個，你的寢室為什麼需要下結界？」  
十誠沒有回答幸村，倒是往他臉上丟了一組棉被，笑道：「睡吧，今天玩一天想必也累了。如果半夜發生什麼事，都不要訝異，我自己可以處理來。」  
幸村正想問清楚，但十誠顯然累極，翻個身便沉沉睡去。幸村見狀，很快也睡著了。  
然而幸村還是在半夜被驚醒，是因為身旁那人。  
十誠意識模糊，身子捲縮起來，他一手摀著心窩一手摀著腹部，全身都在劇烈顫抖。  
幸村正想叫醒他，但還沒結束，更令人擔心的是十誠瑟亂的妖力，幸村大驚。他終於知道十誠說睡相很差是什麼意思了。  
十誠的妖力在反噬身體。  
幸村不敢怠慢，連忙加強結界，眼觀鼻鼻觀心，口中念念有辭，努力維持住十誠的結界不讓妖氣從結界裡爆發出來。  
兩個時辰過去，十誠的妖力才終於穩定下來。他的臉色更加蒼白，又無意識地睡去了。幸村嘆了一口氣，半夜被十誠這麼折騰，他也累極，乾脆抱著十誠也睡著了。

（Ch 2.4）  
十誠醒時已經不曉得什麼時候了，他想翻身，但感覺腰部一緊，抬眼一看，竟是幸村從背後抱著自己睡著了。  
幸村也感覺到懷中的動靜，喃喃地道：「十誠，再讓我抱著睡一下，不要亂動。還有你也太瘦了，我都被你身上的骨頭撞到瘀青。」不過不盈一握的細腰很好抱，這個幸村懶得告訴十誠了。  
十誠苦笑道：「我要向父母請安，你可以繼續睡無所謂。」  
幸村聞言，連忙放開十誠，皺眉道：「不行，我若沒向他們請安不就失了禮數？」  
十誠笑了笑，兩人很快便換上外出的長袍。幸村盯著十誠繫上腰帶，看得目不轉睛。  
「在看什麼？」十誠微笑問道。  
幸村咧嘴笑道：「在看你什麼時候會要我幫你梳頭。」  
十誠噗哧笑道：「這話是反過來說吧？先讓我幫你梳頭。」  
幸村乖乖地坐到十誠面前。  
事實上十誠的話說對了。十誠的蜜棕色長髮又直又長像瀑布一樣，看上去髮質極好，更別說打結了。反幸村，一頭蒼紫色的長捲髮，像天空上的雲，雲捲雲舒，早上絕對是要梳頭的。  
可能十誠本身有在彈琴，手很巧，沒一會兒工夫便將幸村的長髮梳理完畢。而他自己簡單的插了髮簪。兩人總算打理完畢。  
從十誠的別殿前往大殿的途中，兩人相談起來。  
「嵐山那裡有其他事情的話你可以先走沒關係，不必與我一同去請安的。」十誠微笑著道。  
幸村挑眉道：「那可不行，我有件事想要向九虔大人與九心大人報告。」  
九心，正是九虔的妻子，也是十誠的生母。  
十誠笑問道：「有什麼事情是不能由我轉達的？」  
幸村輕笑道：「自然有。別忘記我可是代表嵐山鵬妖，就算有消息要帶給兩位大人應該也不會令你意外才對。」  
十誠瞭然地點點頭。

僅半盞茶的時間兩人便來到大殿。經通報後他們很快來到主廳。九虔與九心兩人正坐在主位上。  
「見過父親大人、母親大人。」十誠歛衽道。  
「見過九虔大人、九心大人。」幸村躬身微笑道。  
「請起吧。昨日聽聞幸村大人來鞍馬山，希望我族的人有好好接待您。」一道女聲傳入幸村耳裡，幸村抬眼一看，是一位容色清麗的女子，正是九心。  
九心如此絕色，難怪十誠也是風華絕代的美人一枚。  
「哪裡的話，是我唐突拜訪。」幸村正色道，他頓了一頓，又道：「另外稱我為幸村或精市即可。」  
九虔與九心對看一眼，有些猶豫，但見幸村堅持，便也只能應下。  
然他們之所以猶豫是有原因的。就妖族取名的習慣向來會用數字，而數字其實也代表著上下輩分。幸村原名八重，便代表他比九虔與九心的輩份都還要高。  
再說幸村又是五大妖族的大少爺，九虔與九心更不敢怠慢了。  
幸村顯然看出九虔與九心的想法，雙手抱胸挑眉笑道：「你們把我當平輩看就好了，那些生疏的敬詞就免了吧。如果可以我還比較希望能夠當他的同調之人，但顯然無法呢。」他邊說邊指著十誠。  
十誠一愣，燦笑道：「你都被賜名了，才看不上我。」  
幸村點點頭，順著十誠的話道：「對，我被賜名了。所以也代表我的妖力是經大陰陽師認證過的，我想幫你。」  
十誠聞言，突然會意過來幸村的想法，但幸村抓著他的手，示意他不要說話。  
只聽幸村對九虔與九心朗聲道：「令公子的身體狀況已然十分堪憂，妖力越發不穩定。我知近一百年陰陽兩界界線模糊，魔道與修羅道蠢蠢欲動，若他妖力失控肯定會影響甚劇。所以我有個不求之請。」  
九虔正色道：「請說。」  
「我想待在鞍馬山，跟著小誠一起。」幸村揚聲道。  
十誠轉頭驚訝地看著幸村。一半因為幸村對他的稱呼，一半因為他的的決定。還沒結束，他感覺到幸村手心傳過來的溫暖。  
幸村續道：「以我的妖力目前還能壓制住他，雖然這非長久之計，但卻是必須。我們都不樂見小誠的妖力失控。」  
「那就麻煩幸村了。」九虔正色道。  
九心也道：「我會讓人安排您的住處。」  
幸村笑著搖頭，說道：「不必，我與小誠住他的別殿就好，無需麻煩。」  
九心微笑道：「也好。不過我也得問過我兒的意思。」她看著十誠，笑問道：「誠兒，你認為這安排可好？」  
十誠默然，他哪可能有選擇的餘地？  
幸村笑道：「你沒說話就是同意了。」  
十誠輕聲嘆道：「那今後便請你多多指教。」  
幸村拉著十誠的雙手，燦笑道：「好。小誠，在他出現之前請你儘管依靠我。起碼讓你睡得安穩一些。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我喜歡你，小誠，這句話是真的，所以你要陪著我久一些。」

（Ch 2.5）  
十誠突然咳起嗽來，那劇烈的程度好似要咳出他的五臟六腑，他掩住嘴的白袍袖口竟然出現血絲。幸村連忙抱住他，溫言道：「怎麼了，小誠你還好嗎？」  
十誠淡笑著搖搖頭，說道：「我不太好，可你說要我多依靠你，那麼就拜託你了。」說罷，他眼前一黑，徹底在幸村懷中暈了過去。  
「誠兒！」九虔與九心揚聲道。十誠的情況令他們忍不住站起身趕到他身邊，卻接到幸村阻止的眼神。  
「我會照顧他，你們放心吧。」幸村嘆道。他打橫抱起十誠，對方輕到不可思議的重量讓他有些心疼。  
幸村正要離去前，九心不曉得什麼時候來到他旁邊。  
「幸村，有件事我認為必須讓你知道。」九心正色道。  
幸村抬頭疑惑地看著她。  
「我兒會這樣，不僅僅是因靈核受傷之故，還有是他的情緒波動了。」九心道，她頓了一頓，迎上幸村的雙眼，說道：「也就是說誠兒因為你的話而情緒波動，他已經很久沒有這樣了。」  
幸村一愣，雖十誠的狀況令他擔憂，可心中卻有些喜悅。  
他放心他，所以十誠剛才對他說的話都是真的。幸村心底層傳來這陣聲音，令他忍不住收緊了懷抱。  
幸村沒花多少力氣就把十誠抱回去偏殿了。他輕輕地把他放在床上。  
十誠的面色死白，妖力也瑟亂。重點是才一放到床上，十誠又像昨晚那般抱著自己的身子顫抖著，看上去極是痛苦。  
幸村的喜悅沒有持續多久，便開始心疼十誠。同為擁有龐大妖力的幸村自然也體會過被妖力反噬的情形。十誠的樣子十分無助。  
到底是撐了多久，幸村暗暗地想著，如果他沒有堅持待在他身邊，他是不是就會繼續硬撐下去？他不敢再往下想了。當下歛起心神維持結界。  
還不夠，幸村伸手捂上十誠的胸口，將部分妖力疏導至十誠體內，過了好半晌，十誠的妖力才終於穩定下來，而幸村也累得說不出話來。

可幸村終究低估十誠妖力反噬的情形。大概是真的很放心身邊有幸村在，十誠現在僅用最低限度的方式壓抑住體內爆炸的妖力。可造成的後果便是他所有的不適全都反應到了身上。  
比如越發清減的身子，再比如從五臟六腑傳來劇痛的程度，都令十誠陷入長時間的昏迷。若非偏殿那強大到不可思議的結界仍舊維持著，幸村都要以為十誠的身體是不是不行了。  
十誠昏迷的時間越來越長。幸村簡直心疼不已。  
不行，他一個人根本照顧不來他，如果只是妖力疏導還不夠。他不想要他離開，想要他陪著他，他喜歡他，可到哪去找善用藥草的人物？

三個月後，幸村的祈禱奏效，鞍馬山又來了一位身為五大妖族之一，狼妖，白石藏之介，掌握原始之力的木。  
「是你？」幸村驚訝地道。更令他驚訝的是白石不費任何功夫就找到十誠的偏殿。  
白石咧嘴笑道：「不是你喊我過來的？」  
幸村對於白石的事情多少知道一些，同樣也是被賜名的五大妖族，重點是他們還是同輩，白石在被賜名前本名為八旬，不過他被收編的時間還是晚了幸村近四百年。  
白石指了指十誠，正色道：「讓我看看他？」  
幸村點了點頭。  
白石伸手覆上十誠的手腕探了探他的脈搏，他再感受他的妖力，嘆了一口氣。  
幸村開言問道：「怎麼樣？」  
白石搖搖頭，說道：「情況惡化是肯定的，藥療不一定有用，但也只能一試。他體質太差，妖力太強，真令人心疼。」他邊說邊用紙筆將藥方寫了下來，又道：「他醒的時候照這味帖子燉藥給他喝下。」  
幸村苦笑著將藥方收進懷中，說道：「謝謝你。小誠知道旁邊是我後就幾乎很少醒著的時候。」他頓了一頓，看著白石正色問道：「倒是你，什麼身分，突然來鞍馬山難道沒驚動到九虔與九心？」  
白石雙手一攤，笑道：「沒有，我不像你。我一來鞍馬山就先向兩位大人打過照面了。」  
「然後呢？你也說要在這裡長待？」幸村挑眉問道。  
白石搖頭道：「沒辦法，我還有許多妖族事務要忙。不過每個月我還是會來鞍馬山兩趟，你大可以放心。」他頓了一頓，笑道：「我知道你想說小誠的偏殿很小，我太佔空間。」  
幸村噗哧笑了出來，說道：「你倒挺有自知之明。」他邊說邊抱起十誠，嘆道：「但為了小誠，你想留宿也無所謂。」  
白石苦笑道：「別吧，我雖貴為五大妖族，但小誠的原始之力剛好剋我，他妖力倘若失控，我在他旁邊肯定也受重傷。所以五族之中，最適合照顧他的就是你。我們五族就剩他還沒被賜名了。」  
幸村垂下眼簾，他知道白石的想法。白石說的沒錯。  
擁有原始之力的五大妖族，擁有火之力的狐族攻擊力向來最為強大，所以每當陰陽兩界有所更替或渾沌的時候，身為前鋒的狐族通常是最先戰亡的那位。這也是為什麼狐族現任當家已經到了以九為名的九虔，也就是更替了九代首領。反之鵬族與狼族都還在第六代與第五代而已。  
「我同你一樣，希望小誠能撐久一點。」白石正色道。  
幸村問道：「外面的狀況如何？」  
白石聳肩笑道：「老樣子囉。」  
幸村不悅地道：「你就不能帶個好消息過來？」  
白石笑著反問道：「好消息？你在期待什麼？」  
幸村懊惱地瞪了白石一眼，乾脆收緊懷抱將十誠牢牢抱在懷裡不去理他。  
白石笑道：「逗你玩的。我知道你在等什麼。消息是有，好不好我還不曉得是對你還是對他。」  
「什麼意思？」幸村皺眉問道。  
「土御門寮最近要晉升考核，我所看好的對象也很有意思，他待過曆部及天文部，去年才真正入到陰陽部。」白石笑道。   
「那只剩漏刻部就功德圓滿了。」幸村笑道。  
「是啊，所以才說他很有意思。後來轉部是因為他的導師發現他的靈力並未覺醒。若是覺醒，則會相當強大。」白石正色道。  
幸村笑了出來，說道：「那不是挺好？搞不好是我們的同調者？」他頓了一頓，又道：「他叫什麼？」  
白石答了。只是幸村聽到那個姓氏，笑嘆道：「該說我不意外嗎？他們家總每隔數十年都會有一位大陰陽師出現呢。」  
白石笑著聳肩，他雙手抱胸反問道：「只是你這麼喜歡小誠，假若他的同調者真的出現，你會大方放他走嗎？」他想了一下，又補了一句：「當然我也很喜歡小誠。」  
幸村笑嘆道：「原來你在擔心這個。我當然會放他走，只要這個世界還存在，只要六道也沒亂了套，小誠要如何我都不會管他。但他要一直陪著我們。」  
白石有些驚訝幸村的回答，他調侃道：「我還以為會得到更霸道的答案。」  
幸村挑眉笑道：「這還不夠霸道嗎？在我們的同調者再度出現之前，便是我們相互陪伴的漫長日子。所以你也要好好地活著，阿藏。」  
庭中有樹，自語梧桐，推枝布葉。

（Ch 2.6）  
京都大內裏宮城，走過偌大氣派的建禮門及承明門後，映入眼簾的正是紫宸殿。穿過紫宸殿後便是仁壽殿，許多官務人員與政務人員忙進忙出。   
一名年約二十一歲的青年在鄰近的藏書閣翻著古籍，對外務的繁忙宛若未聞。只是他沉浸書海的寧靜很快便被人打斷。  
一位男聲傳入青雲的耳裡：「青雲，我就知道你在這裡，寮頭大人說要見你。」來找青年的是一位身穿褐衣、面容清秀、年約十七歲的黑髮少年。  
名為青雲的青年抬起頭。他有著英挺的五官，偏白皙的膚色，雙眼是漂亮的琥珀色，散發著極高的知性，他修長的身形即便身穿寬大的官服仍舊掩飾不住他長年鍛鍊的好身材。  
「寮頭？他在哪裡？」青雲開言問道，他聲音有些清冷。   
褐衣少年和藹地笑道：「神祇官府，說是有事要對你說。」  
青雲一愣，隨即想起最近陰陽寮即將發生的大事，雖然與自己無關才對。  
褐衣少年問道：「你在研究曆法嗎？」  
青雲點點頭，若有所思地道：「正是。我在想曆法可能……。」他說到一半，左右觀望了一下，雖然沒見到人，可他的懷疑實在很難說服人，便做罷了。  
褐衣少年一愣，說道：「怎麼只說一半？」  
青雲道：「青岩，有時間我再跟你解釋吧。」  
他的同門褐衣少年名為青岩，他笑道：「好。你果然是從曆部過來的，仍舊對曆法的事情十分上心。」  
青雲不曉得該怎麼回復青岩，只得道：「我要去找寮頭了，你要一起來嗎？」  
青岩雙手一攤，笑道：「那怎麼行，寮頭找你又沒找我。你快去吧，等等早課見了。」  
青雲點點頭。  
離開了藏書閣，青雲來到神祺官邸，其中一間寫著寮頭的姓氏幸村。青雲在門前整理長袍與衣容，這才走了進去。  
這次當家的寮頭姓幸村，名修仁。他正是幸村家的後代。寮頭是一位年約六十歲的老人，頭腦還相當清楚，身體狀況更是硬朗，青雲就多次見過寮頭在清晨時候打拳的樣子。  
「來啦？」寮頭笑問道。  
青雲點點頭，低眉應道：「學生青雲見過師傅。」  
寮頭哈哈一笑，說道：「你師傅放眼整個陰陽寮大概就剩漏刻部的川崎老頭還沒收過你當徒弟而已。怎麼樣，聽了天文部廣末老頭的話來老夫這，經過一年有什麼收穫？」  
青雲道：「收穫頗豐。可我仍在懷疑自己是否真適合陰陽部。」  
寮頭挑眉道：「怎麼，你在懷疑我跟廣末老頭的眼光嗎？」他頓了一頓，正色道：「我們兩人從沒看錯人。就連曆部的藤原老頭都認為陰陽部才是你真正的去處，有三個老人幫你背書，你總該相信我們吧？」  
青垂下眼簾，不敢去看寮頭犀利的目光，他輕聲道：「修仁大人，我的靈力始終沒有覺醒，現在學的結界之術根本無法發揮，更別提服妖之術，這該如何是好？」   
陰陽寮中屬陰陽部地位最高，便是在於能進入陰陽部的人有著天賦異稟的特質，其中最重要的就是有少數人沒有的強大靈力，能與陰界靈物溝通只是基本而已。  
對於連靈力都少得可憐的青雲來說，也難怪他會有些疑慮。怎麼看自己都不是成為陰陽師的料。  
倒是修曆法及觀天相，因家學淵源，青雲早就精通不已。  
寮頭哈哈一笑，說道：「你只是缺了契機。再說靈力覺醒本來就不是能預估的事情。你估且繼續學習服妖之法及結界之術。」  
青雲默然。  
寮頭又道：「對了，我找你來可不是為了這件事。你可還記得陰陽寮最近要對於陰陽生、天文生、曆生及時守生進行考核？」  
青雲點點頭，說道：「學生還記得。」而這也跟他心中猜測寮頭找自己的原因相差無幾。  
寮頭正色道：「那好。所以我要跟你說，這次陰陽畢業生名單裡並沒有你。」  
聽見寮頭宣判自己的考核結果，青雲一點都不意外，面部表情平靜無波。  
寮頭對青雲的反應很是欣賞，續道：「我留你下來，是看好你。畢竟你的結界之術施展得奇爛無比。」  
青雲嘆了一口氣，寮頭說話倒也直白。他看這麼多書，直到真正施展結界之術才發現實做跟書中根本不是同一個層次的事情。  
「我會再精進自己。」青雲低著頭道。  
寮頭捂鬚笑道：「有空，請教青岩那孩子也沒關係，他會教你的。」  
青雲只得再點頭應下。  
寮頭突然話鋒一轉，正色道：「這一次考核結束，我有一項任務要交辦給你。我需要你回本家一趟，你要親自向家主報告這次結果。」  
青雲抬頭，愣愣地道：「為何？」  
寮頭沒有回答他，而是接著道：「而你雖會保留陰陽生資格，但向家主報告後，將由他為你安排餘下的修練。」  
青雲簡直驚訝不已，他瞪大雙眼看著寮頭。  
「青雲，別妄自菲薄。叫你青雲久了，難道你忘了自己的本姓？」寮頭笑著問道。  
寮頭的話像是一道清泉，令人想找出它源頭。

（Ch 2.7）  
一週後考核結果終於出來。當青雲聽見寮頭宣布的畢業生名單沒有自己時，一點都不覺得意外。反而沒有聽到青岩的名字讓他有些訝異。  
青岩攤手笑道：「沒辦法，我的弱點是服妖之術不及格，雖然結界之術好得亂七八糟。」  
青雲默然。青延還有結界之術可以說嘴，青雲兩樣都不行。  
兩人參加完早上的典禮，並且回到寢室後，青岩便見到青雲在收拾行李。  
「等一下，畢業生是沒有你，但寮頭也沒把你掃地出門啊？」青岩皺眉問道。  
青雲想了一下，寮頭算是沒把他掃地出門嗎？他也不是很確定，但也差不多是放生他了。  
「怎麼了，還是你受了什麼刺激？那日你與寮頭談完，我便覺得你有其他事情沒跟我說。我擔心你，青雲。」青岩急道，語氣之中難掩關心。  
青雲嘆了一口氣，說道：「寮頭沒有趕我走，甚至也跟我過這次畢業生不會有我，然而這結果我也能接受。」畢竟自己的結界之術就是施展不好，完全不像一位合格的陰陽師。  
青岩手插著腰，皺眉問道：「那你？」  
青雲解釋道：「青岩，這陣子非常謝謝你的照顧。寮頭會保留我陰陽生的資格，他希望我把沒有被選上陰陽畢業生的事情親自回帶給本家。」  
青岩一愣，眼中閃過一陣疑惑，反問道：「本家？」他赫然發現自己從未瞭解過青雲的背景。  
這也難怪青雲會有此疑惑，從青雲與青岩的名字來看，他們皆為青字輩的。陰陽寮希望不要彰顯每個人的背景而造成學生或老師帶不同眼光看待他們，因而剛進入後便會賜名，且入寮之後多用被賜名的名字稱呼彼此。  
整個陰陽寮只有管理階級的委員會們會知道所有人的背景，包括寮頭。  
而青岩是比青雲稍稍晚了一些進陰陽寮，便理所當然地對於青雲的背景一無所知。  
青雲淡道：「你忘記了，追究背景是大忌。」  
青岩身子一顫，苦笑道：「抱歉，我差點忘記，謝謝你的提醒。」  
青雲點點頭，繼續收著行李。  
青岩又道：「我還能再見到你吧？」  
青雲抬頭看了青岩一眼，正色道：「見到我？你的服妖之術如果沒有長進的話，明年應該還會在這間宿舍見到你。」  
青岩哈哈一笑，道：「你也太直白。就這句話，我會好好練習服妖之術。等一年後你回來，我不會給你笑話我的機會。」  
「我會期待下次與你再相見的時候。」青雲正色道，他頓了一頓，又道：「不過我想麻煩你一件事。」  
青岩笑道：「請說。」  
青雲沒有立刻回答青岩，而是先張望一下四周。青岩見狀，便知青雲接下來要說的事情肯定慎重無比，神情也跟著嚴肅起來。  
「我其實在研究以前白石德勤大人的《白虎通》。」青雲道。  
白石德勤，是三百多年前陰陽寮的寮頭。雖說三百多年前平安京還算太平，不過他大力整理古籍。其中最重要的貢獻，便是寫下流傳至今、所有陰陽寮生必學的重要典籍《白虎通》。  
傳聞白石德勤本人性格雖然溫和，可靈力異常強大。由他收了擁有五大原始之力『木』的大妖怪作為式神便可見一斑。而那位被他馴服妖怪正是被賜名的白石藏之介。  
青岩笑道：「原來是《白虎通》。那本書我們不是都看到背下來了？」  
青雲點點頭，說道：「正是。但有部分內容因時間推演而有些勘誤，所以我想重寫過《白虎通》。」  
青研一愣，問道：「青雲，這是不得了的大事。你可有跟寮頭提過？」  
青雲搖頭，說道：「尚未提到，因目前還有更重要的事情要做。而且以我的身分也不夠挑戰《白虎通》的權威。」  
「所以你希望我幫你什麼？」青岩正色問道。  
「藏書閣，第二排書櫃最上頭那格的第三本書，我有夾著之前寫的手稿，你能幫我保管嗎？謝謝。」青雲說道。  
青岩咧嘴笑道：「倒沒問題，也謝謝你願意信任我！」  
青雲鬆了一口氣，笑了出來，說道：「那我走了。希望下次回來能見到你成為陰陽畢業生，青岩。」

青雲離開大內裏宮城時，忍不住向藏書閣看了一眼。他是完全相信青岩的。  
至於《白虎通》，他有自信會改寫它。可是青雲實在很羨慕白石德勤大人能夠擁有強大的式神。  
如果是要擁有這麼強大的式神，不是家傳的，就是同調者。  
前者青雲目前的靈力操作不來，而後者還沒遇到。  
青雲正沉思著，使他並沒注意到轎子不曉得什麼時候已經停了下來。  
「少爺，我們到了。」轎夫說道。  
青雲撥開門簾，輕巧地自轎子上跳下來，他自認為已經準備好向家主報告他沒成為陰陽畢業生的事情。  
可望著偌大的家門，青雲內心忐忑起來。  
門牌上刻了邸府主人的姓氏，明明筆畫甚少，可這個姓氏簡直是陰陽師界的大家。  
不二。

（Ch 2.8）  
青雲花了一段時間才平復情緒，並找了家主。  
家主是一位年約六十多歲的老人，也是青雲的祖父，名為不二修文。  
「來了？」家主挑眉道，然而手中泡茶的動作仍是沒停。  
青雲點點頭，怕打斷家主，不敢做聲，倒是正經地跪坐在家主正對面。好一陣子，家主泡完茶也為青雲面前的空杯斟滿茶水後，青雲才道：「抱歉，青雲來遲，望祖父大人見諒。」  
家主笑道：「我看你去陰陽寮適應得還不錯，已經很習慣青雲這個新名字。」  
青雲淡道：「叫什麼名字都好，便只是個名字。」  
家主挑眉，正色道：「名字對你可能不重要，對式神就很重要了。賜名對於他們來說便是認了主人，其中那些靈力強大的式神更是只將自己的一生奉獻給同一人。」  
青雲臉上一紅，低聲道：「青雲知錯了。」  
家主笑道：「不怪你。等你遇到了，自然知道賜名的重要。」  
青雲一愣，有機會嗎？以自己這種靈力還有機會遇到家主所說的那種靈力強大的高階式神嗎？  
家主放下茶杯，說道：「好了，你會在升格評鑑結束才回來，想必是有消息要帶給我。說說吧，修仁那老瘋癲有什麼話要你轉達？」  
青雲聽到家主對寮頭的稱呼，差點噴茶。但也看的出來家主和寮頭交情甚佳。從兩人名字上來看，都出身陰陽寮，而且還是同輩為『修』字輩。  
「讓我猜猜，是要你轉達這次考核結果。你估計沒成為畢業生吧？」家主毫不客氣地說道。  
青雲點點頭，正色道：「青雲不才，沒資格成為畢業生。」  
家主冷哼道：「我可沒怪你。是你說想進去陰陽寮看一下曆部跟天文部我才讓你進去的。誰料曆部與天文部那兩個老頭居然把你丟去陰陽部。明明你目前沒什麼靈力，根本就不適合陰陽部，他們大概是看著我的面子才讓你過去。」  
青雲臉上一紅，苦笑道：「或許我根本不適合成為陰陽師。」  
家主瞪眼道：「不可能，我家血統就是天生做陰陽師的料。而且你沒聽我剛說的話嗎？」  
青雲一愣，家主剛說他『目前』沒有靈力。他想繼續問下去，但家主抬手打斷他。  
「所以事實證明修仁那老頭的方法根本不管用。由我來親自訓練你，想必這就是他要你回本家的真正目的。」家主正色道。  
青雲又是一愣。這一次來找家主確實為了這兩件事，然而他什麼都還沒說，家主已經全說中了。  
家主微笑道：「所以就由我來親自訓練你，順便看看修仁到底教會你多少。」

家主很快便跟青雲定了驗收的時間。要不是家主一向忙碌，青雲甚至認為那日他們喝完茶就能直接驗收了。  
青雲對自己的基本功和觀念都相當自信，只要不是吃靈力的術式，他應付起來都沒問題。至於服妖之術跟結界之術，服妖方式有很多種，但施展結界完全靠靈力。  
基本的服妖之術青雲還會一些，結界之術就是他心中的痛了。  
來到家後院的道場，地上畫著象徵陰陽五行的五芒星。  
四周還有十二座栩栩如生的石像，青雲看了其中一座石像一眼，是朱雀的樣式，朱雀銳利的雙眼彷彿看透了他，他心中一凜，不敢再去想關於雕像背後的故事。  
至於五芒星，即代表五大原始之力，金木水火土，陰陽五行。這個富含深刻意義的圖騰居然一筆劃就能畫完。而讓這圖騰發揚光大的陰陽師正是七百多年前不二家的大陰陽師，不二侑璃。  
「看的這麼出神，要不要讓我見識一下修仁有沒有認真教你結界？」一道清冷的聲音打斷青雲的思緒。  
青雲抬頭，方才說話的人正是家主。青雲連忙歛衽道：「見過家主。」  
家主抬起下巴，不發一語。  
青雲定了心神，眼觀鼻鼻觀心，口中唸唸有辭，並且為了結界術施展搭配手勢急步伐。  
家主驚訝地看著青雲，雖說對方目前的結界一點威力都沒有，不過僅是看他嚴謹乾淨的動作居然也很有架勢。  
特別是他口中唸的那段字句，家主簡直再熟悉不過。  
五行自水而始，火次之、木次之、金次之、土為後。天一生水於北，地二生火於南，天三生木於東，地四生金於西，天五生土於中。   
陽無偶，陰無配，未得相成。  
由青雲清朗的聲音頌出，有如叩玉鳴琴。  
家主是相信自己的孫子絕對是有做陰陽師的本質，認為他只是沒有覺醒而已。如今看得青雲架勢十足，更難能可貴的是他內心對陰陽道平衡的追求展現在他的態度上。  
若能成就青雲為大陰陽師，會是這世道之幸。  
家主一直以來都這麼堅信著。  
但願他的同調之人盡早出現。

（Ch 2.9）  
半年後，當青雲的靈力終於能施展簡單的結界時，家主總算宣布青雲的表現勉強及格。雖然這程度在陰陽寮當中大概還是達不到寮頭的標準。  
光是想到這一點，青雲便有些洩氣。  
「這樣還是無法成為陰陽畢業生吧？」青雲暗暗地想著。  
家主拍了拍手，笑道：「做得不錯。」他觀察了一下青雲的神情，接著道：「是真的不錯，以目前的靈力來說，其實已經做到頂尖了。」  
青雲驚訝地看著家主，問道：「真的沒有再更上一層樓的方法了嗎？」  
家主雙手一攤，笑道：「以你目前的狀況，再練習僅能增加熟練度，並不會增強你結界的威力。老話一句，青雲，你的問題就是靈力。」  
青雲點點頭，開言問道：「所以您這段時間給我的訓練，只能幫助我找回一些靈力。」  
家主哈哈一笑，道：「沒有錯。但起碼連帶你的服妖之術也進步了。」  
青雲道：「家主是不是有其他任務要給我？」  
家主挑眉道：「果然聰明。但在這之前，你得先陪我去一個地方。」  
青雲正想續問，可家主並沒有明說。只說要出遠門一趟，讓青雲盡早準備。  
「我所說的出遠門，可不是只有在外面待了一週就算了。」家主笑道。  
青雲一愣，不明所以地看著家主，該不會這次出遠門是沒有限期的？他才正在納悶，家主又繼續說下去了。  
「我是這兩週就能回來，但你不是。我強烈建議你準備簡單的行李就好，必竟你有可能需要長途跋涉。」家主正色道。  
青雲皺眉，心中謎團更大了，然而好修養的他仍舊沒有問出口。  
家主很快便跟青雲說了出發的時間，還特別叮嚀需要騎馬才能到。青雲聽了家主的話，便走了一趟馬廄，途中經過道場。  
他又不經意地瞥見了一座羽蛇石像，光是盯著羽蛇的樣子就足夠讓人心存畏懼。然而他不是羽蛇，正確來說是騰蛇。《白虎通》裡寫過騰蛇是恐懼的代表，並且能夠噴出地獄業火焚燒一切。  
青雲有些不舒服，連忙低下頭，眼觀鼻鼻觀心，心中唸著經文。  
經文總有些魔力，能讓瑟亂的心情歸於平靜。青雲突然很感謝家主這半年來教他最重要的事之一就是讀經文。  
「青雲，你的閱讀能力極佳，你要多看經文。」家主道。  
青雲當時有些疑或，問道：「為什麼連佛教經文也得看？」  
家主笑道：「你有所不知。幹我們這行的，身為陰陽師，你會有多次與陰陽兩界的靈物打交道。可我們屬於陽界，陰界靈物接觸久了便會影響自己的能量。多看點經文，便能解決這問題。」  
現在青雲細想起來家主的那番話其實不無道理，他內心已然如止水一般。再看著騰蛇的石像，只覺得石像活靈活現，工藝非凡。  
他接著來到馬廄，並挑了要出遠門的兩匹馬。  
「少爺，您可以親近他們，騎乘的時候他們會更聽話。」馬伕笑著道。  
青雲點點頭，他試著靠近自己的坐騎。他的坐騎名為疾風。疾風有著通體的白毛，體格健壯，肌肉紋理分明且勻稱，精神狀況良好，在見到青雲來的時候興奮起來。  
青雲伸手摸了摸疾風的頭，疾風似乎很享受。青雲也不管疾風是不是真的聽的懂，輕聲道：「我們明日要去三重縣，伊勢神宮，路途有些遠，屆時再麻煩你。疾風，好好休息。」  
疾風似是聽得懂人話，朝青雲的身子蹭了蹭。  
馬伕笑道：「疾風果然很喜歡少爺呢，少爺有讓生靈親近的特質。」  
青雲臉上一紅，但聽到馬伕這麼說便也放心了一些。

翌日青雲與家主是在清晨時候出發的。一路上兩匹駿馬邁開長腿奔馳。等到了伊勢神宮已是未時末，跑了一天的駿馬仍未見疲態。  
伊勢神宮相當大，並非所有人都能進入。可當神官見到是家主，通報後很快便放他們進去了。  
青雲的父親本是待在伊勢神宮服務的神官之一，但他出差除妖去了，青雲便沒能見到他。  
家主笑道：「我們可不是來找他的。」  
青雲一愣，疑惑地看著家主。  
家主又道：「今日好好休息吧。明日禁食一日並要打坐整日，後日丑時便醒，我們有重要的事情要辦。」  
青雲開言問道：「是為了要施展召喚術嗎？」他想起了《白虎通》提到過重要的召喚術必須維持身體乾淨、精神專注才有辦法施展，至於靈力要求只是最基本的門檻而已。  
果然，青雲很快便聽到家主笑著道：「你記得的倒挺清楚。沒有錯，有個重要的召喚術要施展，我想讓你見見祂們。」  
青雲沒聽錯，家主說的是『祂們』，他心中一凜，卻也只能接受了。

（Ch 2.10）  
高階的術式很難有機會看到，因太費時費工，更勝者並非所有陰陽師都能施展。而此刻家主即將要施展的是更少見的高階召幻術。  
是直到家主帶著青雲來到道場，青雲才真的發現原來伊勢神宮裡有著和家裡一模一樣的道場。  
地上是五芒星，四周仍是那十二座石像。唯一不同的只有雕功的精致程度，無論怎麼看都是家中的石像更栩栩如生了一些。  
可青雲卻覺得伊勢神宮的雕像更接近石像的實體多一些，雖然這根本就是沒來由、沒邏輯的想法，但青雲就是無法阻止自己這樣想著。  
禁食了一天一夜，連帶打坐，無論是家主或是青雲，皆在身心靈達到最清淨的境界。  
三天後，青雲是跟著家主在丑時中醒來。兩人換上正規的狩袍，並且認真地打理自己。畢竟要召喚『祂』，自然得虔誠並且心存敬意。  
再次來到道場，連天都還沒亮。  
青雲見到家主第一個法術便是結界之術。整個道場沒多久便籠罩在家主的結界之下。  
結界完成之後，家主從懷中掏出一疊寫滿符咒的紙條，貼在結界壁上。只聽家主開言道：「這個高階召幻術因會使用大量靈力，我不想召來那些有的沒的，有些不太好的靈物很容易被大量的靈力吸引過來。」  
青雲點點頭，說道：「所以結界便是杜絕過多的靈力外洩。」  
家主笑道：「沒錯。」他佈置完之後，步入五芒星陣的正中間。  
雖說這並非青雲第一次見到家主使用法術，但每次看他施展法術都足夠讓他看得目不轉睛。  
只聽家主說又道：「我本來應該要好好跟你解釋你靈力的情況到底怎麼回事。可我想過了，直接讓你親眼見識比較好。」他頓了一頓，拿出法器，陰陽師的法器不一定一樣，家主的法器則是一串佛珠，一共一百零八顆。  
青雲聽著家主的話，連大氣都不敢喘上一口，生怕自己漏掉重要資訊。  
「你可曾納悶過為何我不二家總能出現這麼多位大陰陽師？家學淵源只是其中之一，另一個是我們與『祂們』的關係。」家主朗聲道，他頓了一頓，正色道：「那麼我將盡全力讓你真正瞭解沉睡在你體內的靈力究竟有多龐大。」  
家主的每字每句皆擲地有聲，直接重擊青雲的心膛。  
還沒結束，家主已經開始結手印了，結界之內家主強大的靈力隱隱流動，更令青雲有些喘不過氣來。  
「日升而天明，日落而天黯。明而接黯，黯而續明，終而復始，無始無終。一如生死，一如成敗，一如興亡。合明，生，成，興之類為陽。總黯，死，敗，亡之屬為陰。」家主說道，搭配結印手印。  
然而咒語還沒唸完，青雲聽著家主的聲音，並在心中跟著唸道：「陰陽相生相剋，萬事周而復始，生生者，不絕也。」  
『也』字當落，十二石像同時發出光芒。青雲見狀，大驚不已。  
十二石像光芒閃爍，齊朝天空放出比直藍光直達天聽，似乎沒有盡頭。再一會而功夫，卻見一位身穿紅色長袍的二十八歲青年與一位身穿青衣的老者出現在青雲及家主面前。  
青衣老者年歲甚大，已然看不出歲數，眉宇之間有些慈祥。紅衣青年面貌俊朗，紅色頭髮如火焰一般，且眼神銳利，然而他跟在青衣老者身邊似是他的護衛一般。  
「修文，你召喚我，請你正確說出我的名字，再說出你所為何事？」老者開言問道。  
家主正色道：「天乙，我所希望是能將我家族過去與您們一事告訴我孫子。」  
「孫子？」紅衣青年驚訝地看著青雲，輕聲道，同時他無意間也與青雲交換眼神。  
「是的，所以我認為由朱雀你來說正合適。」家主說道。  
太乙與朱雀，這兩個名字一點都不陌生，可真正要查找祂們的資料，綜觀皇家藏書閣或是陰陽寮的藏書閣都找不到。所有書籍裡僅有一套名為《五行大義》的典籍紀載了關於祂們的故事。  
而《五行大義》相傳為七百多年前不二家的大陰陽師不二侑璃所著。家學淵源的不二家世代承襲陰陽道，因此《五行大義》自然有流傳一套。  
青雲初時很納悶為何幾乎能當神話的《五行大義》是家族他們必學的一套典籍，十二石像的故事他能倒背如流也正因為此。  
雖他早知道那十二座石像與不二侑璃之間的故事，但直到太乙與朱雀真正被家主召喚，青雲才明白原來那些家族傳說都是真的。  
「欲要知我們與你家族的關係，請說出我的名字，青雲。」朱雀正色道。  
「朱雀，請您將所有事情告訴我。」青雲正色道。  
紅髮青年朱雀爽朗地笑了起來。  
青雲卻緊張不已。這是他第一次面對祂們，一般人根本就不可能有面對祂們的機會。  
強大而隱隱流動的靈力彷彿告訴青雲祂們有多強大。  
他們是十二神將。

（Ch 2.11）  
正當青雲以為朱雀要接話開口告訴他關於不二家與十二神將之間的故事時，朱雀卻右手掌朝天，燃起赤紅的火焰。  
青雲一愣，問道：「請問您是何意？」同時間，他明顯感覺到結界更加堅固。  
朱雀笑道：「與神將打交道，你當這麼容易？要我聽你的話，也得至少等我認可你的能力才行。」他伸手指了指青雲腰間的配劍，又道：「有鑑於你靈力不怎麼樣，但又看你用劍，我決定用劍術來測試看看你是否有令我聽話的能力。」  
青雲皺眉，不過朱雀並沒有給他太多猶豫的空間。  
霎那間，朱雀手中的火焰不知何時已然變成一把炎之劍，以火焰成為的利劍，加之燃燒的熊熊烈火，無論怎麼看都令人備感威脅。朱雀腳一蹬，一劍筆直朝青雲刺來。  
青雲不敢大意，迅速拔劍抵擋。若他有辦法稍微分心觀察一下四周動靜，便會發現太乙與家主早已退到兩旁，看著他們應戰。  
「反應夠快！」朱雀笑道，他顯然對青雲的表現很滿意。他頓了一頓，又道：「你放心，這把劍只是外型絢麗了一些，實質上與你手中那把劍並無不同。」  
青雲無暇接話，他後腳一蹲，借力使力將朱雀的攻擊化解掉，原先的格擋反而給了他出劍的良好位置。他一劍向朱雀刺來。  
朱雀下意識抵擋，未料青雲只是虛晃一招，等他發現時，青雲早已抬腳往他腰間踢去。朱雀一驚，也抬腳抵擋，青雲見狀，沒要與他硬碰硬，兩人各退一步。  
不過深諳長劍的使用原則，僅是各退一步的一瞬間，他們已然朝對方出劍。  
有點距離才是長劍的最佳攻擊範圍。  
朱雀讚賞地點點頭，倒是青雲從不想過原來自己過去苦練劍術竟是為了這一刻。  
「僅管放手一搏，青雲，你那把劍可厲害了。」朱雀挑眉道。一句話之間閃過了青雲三招攻擊。  
青雲冷哼一聲，他沒辦法像朱雀那樣邊說話邊戰鬥。然而那把劍的來歷他是知道的。  
不二家有三種法器，經過代代陰陽師而流傳下來。只要沒有毀損，便會隨著歷代陰陽師的使用而逐漸增強對靈力的容納程度。主要的三種法器包括，劍、佛珠及手杖。  
一般法器只要是不二家的人都能運用自如，但也有例外。  
比如青雲的那把劍。  
不二家有兩把劍，一把為握瑜劍，一把為懷瑾劍，均在長岡京時期末期鑄造而成。而青雲所持的是後者。兩把劍是同一塊材料製成，因此它們的個性也很相似。  
可握瑜劍早在不二侑璃使用之後便下落不明，僅剩下懷瑾劍。  
而壞瑾劍挑主人，綜觀七百年間僅有青雲能夠駕馭，也因此青雲的未來發展一直備受期待，整個不二家上下對於青雲的期待仍舊非常高，當然也包括了家主。  
朱雀自然知道那把劍的厲害，他笑道：「沒有全力以赴是不可能勝得了我。」  
青雲一咬牙，格擋的同時，手腕一轉，竟將劍身黏住朱雀的劍；再施力，換個角度，直朝朱雀胸口刺來。  
首次佔到上風，青雲喝問：「你倒是挺清楚懷瑾劍的來歷，請你毫無保留地告訴我吧！」  
朱雀哈哈一笑，順勢向後一躍避開青雲的攻擊，說道：「我當然挺清楚，你可知道那把劍如何燒煉而成？」  
燒煉？青雲一愣，僅發愣的時間他差點被朱雀的劍刺中胸口，所幸他反應迅速，連忙側身讓開。  
他知道劍的材料相當特殊，如果不是特別的火焰是容不了那塊鐵的。青雲聽得朱雀如此問起，便直接連想是朱雀的火焰，但朱雀顯然看穿他的心思。  
朱雀一劍刺向青雲，青雲提了一記格擋。朱雀冷笑一聲，手上施力，企圖靠力道取勝，青雲的力氣沒有朱雀大，卻是勉力支撐。  
「你覺得會是我嗎？」朱雀冷笑道。  
青雲臉上一紅，瞪視著朱雀咬牙道：「不是你。你我對峙後，這把劍殘留的氣息不是你的。」  
朱雀突然退開。青雲一個重心不穩，往前一撲，好在他反應夠快，迅速地穩了穩下盤重心。  
「說的不錯。我受修文之託，必需把你家族與十二神將的故事告訴你，但就用這把劍的故事做為壓軸。」朱雀笑道。他邊說邊收劍。  
青雲見對方已無攻擊意思，便也收劍。然而更讓他好奇的是朱雀的反應。  
這代表朱雀承認他的實力了嗎？青雲忍不住想著。他還沒來得及想出答案，朱雀已逕自說了下去。  
朱雀想了一下，笑道：「我們還是邊練劍邊說吧。」說著他朝青雲刺了一劍，不過威脅程度明顯降低不少。他解釋道：「《五行大義》應該有提到過我們十二神將，只要靈力足夠強大的陰陽師都能夠召喚。」  
青雲點點頭，閃身避過朱雀的攻擊，也刺了一劍。朱雀說的沒錯，但實際上靈力足夠強大的陰陽師真的不到多少人，光是這一點便是相當高的門檻。  
朱雀手腕一動，挑起青雲的劍尖，說道：「而我們十二神將也並非永遠聽命於你們不二家，可自侑璃之後有訂下契約成為你們的氏神。」他身子一轉，續道：「不過我們有但書。」  
青雲猜想但書大概是起碼要有能夠召喚祂們的靈力。  
果真，聽得朱雀繼續說：「要能夠召喚出我們。而不二家從過去到現在，身為陰陽家世家的家族，最起碼都能夠同時召喚出四位以上的神將。」朱雀轉向青雲，迎上他的雙眼，正色道：「而你有沒有想過為什麼不二家的人幾乎都擁有其他陰陽師望塵莫及的強大靈力？」  
青雲必需強迫自己去看著朱雀明亮而紅豔的雙眸，對方的眼神遠比石像還銳利許多。他感覺到自己心跳正在加速。  
朱雀的出招出劍越發凌厲起來，彷彿在逼著青雲的潛力一般，他笑道：「其原因與你手上那把劍有點關係。你們家族一向與五大妖族之一狐族的交情甚好，最直接的證明便是幫你們燒煉那把劍的正是火之一族當時的首領，四喜。」  
青雲知道朱雀講到關鍵的地方，也不敢打岔，專心在出招上。  
朱雀笑道：「說起來我還是挺懷念四喜那傢伙，明明有強大的攻擊力性格卻很好，聽到侑璃的請託連想都沒想就同意幫他穩定長岡京的情勢，甚至還用自己的火焰幫你們燒煉鑄劍用的鐵塊，可能在他心中六道平衡才是最高的追求。」  
青雲心中一動，這也是他的追求啊！  
朱雀向後一躍，與青雲保持一步的距離後，再度出劍，他又道：「『同調者』這個詞你應該聽說過。」  
青雲側身讓過朱雀的劍，並朝對方的腰間刺來，說道：「同調之人，相會相知。」  
朱雀閃身避過，滿意地笑道：「不錯，不二家許多陰陽師的同調者都是狐族，這其中也包括你。唯一的差別只在於同調的程度不同而已。」  
青雲感覺自己靈力沒覺醒的原因似乎乎知欲出。  
朱雀續笑道：「所以我跟天乙花了十四年的時間終於找到真正原因。」他邊說邊收劍，神情卻嚴肅起來。  
青雲有些緊張，也跟著收劍。  
朱雀正色道：「你的同調者，同調程度是十成。但你必需盡快找到他，你的靈力還沒覺醒，而他現在因失控的妖力也深陷危險之中。所以你知道自己下一個地方要去哪修練了嗎？」  
青雲愣愣地看著朱雀，好不容易才回過神來，輕聲應道：「知道，鞍馬山。」  
鞍馬山，正是五大妖族狐族棲息的聖山。  
朱雀點點頭，又道：「另外因為你的同調者身體已經被妖力蠶食的有些虛弱，只有一個方式能夠救他，這個你也該有概念才對。」  
救他的方式青雲隱約猜了出來，只有讓對方入天道才能解決，他不禁感謝家主讓他接觸佛經跟經文。  
朱雀都給出了答案，他得找到他才行。  
青雲彷彿預見了鞍馬山令人屏息的風景。

（Ch 2.12）  
青雲這下懂家主在出發前就跟他說他可能會長途旅行的真正原因。然而打斷他思緒的卻是旁邊的鼓掌聲，青雲轉頭，見到天乙跟家主走向他跟朱雀。  
「做的好，兩位表現的不錯！」天乙笑著說道。  
朱雀點點頭，安靜地站在天乙身旁。  
「謝謝你。」青雲正色道。  
天乙笑道：「好了，餘下的神將就讓老夫去游說一下吧。但在這之前你得覺醒自己的靈力才行。我相信朱雀應該跟你解釋的差不多。」  
青雲歛衽道：「是的。我會即刻前往鞍馬山，並且找到我的同調者。」  
家主哈哈一笑，說道：「我等你的好消息。」他頓了一頓，又道：「真正如朱雀所說，你能使用懷瑾劍，該對自己的實力有點信心。」  
朱雀橫了家主一眼，笑道：「如果是單論劍術，他是挺有實力，我很認可青雲的劍術技巧喔。」  
青雲臉上一紅。  
家主、天乙與朱雀等人再叮嚀幾句後，青雲便上路了。  
家主與天乙等人望著青雲的背影，尤其是家主，不禁沉思起來。  
「他該離開舒適圈，你過度保護他了，修文。」天乙突然道。  
家主詫異地看著天乙，笑問道：「被你看出來了？」  
天乙點點頭，正色道：「雖然我知道你的顧慮，但請別擔心，只要他能夠召喚我們，那麼保護他的差事便僅管交給我們。」  
家主挑眉笑道：「你的話我記下了。」他頓了一頓，笑嘆道：「這麼想換新主子？」  
天乙哈哈一笑，道：「我們是你們家族的式神，守護你們天經地義。」  
家主聳聳肩，說道：「居然迴避我的問題。」  
朱雀聽著他們的對話不發一語。原始之力當中的火之力一直都不這麼平靜，他深切感覺到鞍馬山那裡即將會有更大的動靜。

青雲花了盡一天的時間從伊勢神宮終於抵達鞍馬山。雖說有疾風陪伴，但青雲希望在路途中能夠調整自己並且消化朱雀與天乙給他的訊息，因此他有意無意地並沒有讓疾風趕路。  
疾風感覺到主人的心情，中途休息的時候時常往青雲身上蹭。青雲不得不說疾風的舉動令他感到療癒。  
青雲的目光回到鞍馬山的入口。映入眼簾的是一處紅色鳥居。青雲啟動靈視，發現鞍馬山被下了強大的結界。這結界強度絕對遠超過一天前他看過家主設的結界。  
青雲有些緊張，但還是抬腳跨入鳥居。本來無人看守的鳥居門口突然出現一人，青雲一驚，所幸對方並無敵意，反而面帶微笑地看著他。  
「闖入我族聖地，先報上名來才是禮貌。」對方咧嘴笑道。  
青雲歛任，正色道：「在下不二青雲，唐突拜訪鞍馬山，若有失禮之處還望見諒。」  
對方笑了出來，頭頂上那對毛絨耳朵動了動，他笑道：「我是九虔，乃狐族現任首領。很高興見到你，不二青雲。」  
青雲臉上一紅，說道：「請稱我青雲，我比較習慣。」  
九虔挑眉，隨即瞭然，笑道：「原來是陰陽生，『青雲』大概也是入了陰陽寮才起的名字？」  
「正是。」青雲低聲道，他頓了一頓，問道：「九虔大人似乎相當熟悉陰陽寮的系統？」  
「馬馬虎虎吧，在你來之前我已遇過許多位陰陽師。」九虔說道，他迎上青雲的雙眼，又道：「但讓我親自來迎接的陰陽師你倒是第一位。」  
青雲汗顏，連忙道：「九虔大人真的不必如此。」  
九虔沒有回應青雲的話，而是道：「你可知道原因？」  
青雲必須花費相當的心神才有辦法不將自己的目光從九虔的雙眼移開，九虔的湛藍色雙眼逐漸轉為妖異的紅色。青雲知道這是狐族警戒或是備戰的反應。  
無論是哪一種，青雲都清楚他不會是九虔的對手。  
九虔道：「放心吧，我沒有要攻擊你，我只是在看你的靈力，為什麼能夠自然而然的進入鞍馬山的結界。」  
青雲突然想起妖族為了要確認主人是否有駕馭他們的能力，有些高階妖族能夠啟動類似靈視的能力稍微窺看陰陽師的靈力深淺。  
他看著九虔的雙眼逐漸轉為湛藍色，青雲也放心下來。  
「很意外呢，你的靈力少到我幾乎看不到。」九虔皺眉道。他頓了一頓，反問道：「雖然這麼說很失禮，但你的靈力僅有如此的話，應該還無法從陰陽寮畢業才是。」  
青雲臉上一紅，坦然道：「我沒有畢業，甚至靈力也沒有覺醒。但我之所以來鞍馬山便是為了找答案。」  
九虔耳朵動了動，他聽見青雲的心跳聲，笑道：「大概是朱雀要你來的。」  
青雲咦了一聲。  
九虔續笑道：「你身上殘留他的氣息。還有，我們鞍馬山不怎麼安穩的話他也會很頭痛的。」他頓了一頓，又道：「你很少和妖族打交道吧？」  
青雲點點頭，正色道：「如我有應對不周之處，請您不吝指教。」  
九虔笑道：「那好，請你隨我來。」可雖說他已提出邀請，但青雲卻待在原地且眉頭緊鎖，九虔開言問道：「怎麼了？」  
青雲猶豫了一下，方道：「這個結界的東南方有疏漏，能先帶我去看看嗎？這麼強大的結界會有疏漏，我有些在意。」  
九虔一愣，哈哈笑了出來。他忽然能瞭解為何朱雀讓青雲來鞍馬山一趟了。  
不管是修練也好，亦或抱持自己兒子能夠痊癒的可能，光是能夠看出來結界的疏漏夠他抱持希望。  
鞍馬山偏東南一隅，正是佈下結界十誠的居所。

（Ch 2.13）  
昏迷中，十誠感覺到有人伸手覆上自己的額頭，那人的手很溫暖，很能讓人心安。  
但等等，他下的結界理應當是沒人能夠闖入的才對，十誠緩緩睜開眼，過了好半晌才終於看清眼前那人。  
對方是一名年約二十三歲的青年，髮色是茶褐色的，膚色偏白皙，五官英俊，雙眼是漂亮的琥珀色。他身穿白色的狩袍，但胸前的家徽卻很眼熟，十誠確信自己曾在哪裡看過它。  
那人溫言道：「抱歉，不請自來嚇到你。我是青雲，不二青雲，你可以叫我青雲我比較習慣。你應該就是十誠。」  
十誠點點頭，緩緩坐起半身，他輕聲應道：「我是十誠。請多指教，青雲。」  
青雲觀察著十誠的雙耳，十誠還是相當警戒，儘管言語之間十分有禮。他趁勢打量他。  
十誠外貌是近十五歲的少年，五官比九虔更加精緻溫柔，身量應該不矮，但身形非常清瘦，而且面色也不是太好，是相當病態的蒼白。不過從他的氣息來判斷，與佈下鞍馬山結界的是同一個人。  
青雲不曉得哪裡來的想法，動作先於意識，伸手去摸了十誠的頭頂。  
十誠一愣，睜著明亮的湛藍色雙眼詫異地看著青雲，可他也沒掙扎。  
青雲連忙收回手，歉然道：「對不起，我忍不住就……。」他還沒說完，便被十誠打斷。  
「沒關係。」十誠道，而他的雙耳沒有說謊，經青雲的安撫後已是處於放鬆狀態。十誠垂下眼簾，輕聲道：「你有讓人親近的特質。而且你能突破我的結界進來我屋裡，便是我信任你的證明。」  
青雲有些驚訝。突然想起他出發伊勢神宮前，家中的馬伕也跟他說過類似的話，他還以為只適用在自己的坐騎疾風身上。  
十誠又抬頭看著青雲，說道：「我相信你，青雲，儘管我們素未謀面。」  
素未謀面，卻讓十誠下意識地信任他，青雲已然說不出話來，然而心怦怦地跳著，他想十誠應該聽到他的心跳聲了。  
十誠的身體顯然極不舒服，講了幾句話便開始劇烈咳嗽起來。青雲連忙端了一碗茶水給了他。十誠喝了一些後才紓緩一些。  
「抱歉，請問你有見到阿藏跟精市嗎？」十誠開言問道。  
青雲皺眉，反問道：「阿藏跟精市？是剛才那兩人？一位狼妖與一位鵬妖？」  
十誠微笑道：「對，我近年來時常昏迷，他們怕我妖力失控，因此也常輪流守在我旁邊。」  
青雲正要答話，但立刻被兩人的聲音打斷。  
只聽他們道：「原來小助還有想到我們。」青雲聞聲看去，確實是方才見到的那兩人。他們笑著走上前。  
髮色較淡、頭頂有兩只毛絨狼耳的英俊男子率先笑道：「正式自我介紹一下，我是白石藏之介，他們都叫我阿藏，你也可以這麼叫我。狼妖一族，被收編前本名八旬，所以我想你應該猜到我的主子是誰。」  
青雲點點頭，能收服五大妖族的陰陽師絕對都是大陰陽師，青雲第一個想到的是白石德勤，也正是《白虎通》的作者。他與白石握手，說道：「阿藏，請多指教。」  
白石指了指身旁有著蒼紫色長髮、容色端麗的青年，笑道：「他是幸村精市，鵬妖一族，本名八重。雖然我們是同輩，不過他被收編的時間又比我整整早了四百年。」  
幸村挑眉看了白石一眼，笑道：「台詞都被你說完了，我還說什麼？」他轉向青雲，笑著伸出手道：「我是幸村精市，可以叫我精市就好，他們都是這麼叫我。」  
青雲也握了幸村的手，正色道：「精市，請多指教。」  
與青雲正式打過招呼後，幸村與白石的注意力很快又回到十誠身上。  
「身體怎麼樣了？」白石關切地問道。  
十誠扶著頭，微笑道：「老樣子，大概是託了惠比壽大人的祝福，所以現在還能跟你們說話。」  
白石見狀，急道：「別逞強了，看你那樣子就知道你又開始暈眩。」他太熟悉十誠的身體狀況。  
十誠燦笑出來算是間接承認白石的話，他被白石說中了。  
幸村嘆了一口氣，說道：「我跟阿藏去找藥材煎藥，小誠你等等，我們晚點回來。」他轉頭對青雲道：「抱歉，請你再看著小誠一會兒。」  
青雲點點頭，說道：「交給我吧。」  
幸村猶豫了一下，又道：「我們就在附近，有什麼突發狀況，亮出那把劍並且只要注入一些靈力，我們很快就能趕過來。」  
青雲有些疑惑，待要問出口時，十誠卻開口了。  
「不用。」十誠說道。明明他的面容疲憊不堪，可語氣十分堅決。  
「什麼意思？」白石皺眉，不明所以地反問道。  
十誠抬眼，湛藍的眸盼泛著妖異的紅光，臉色也比以往更加慘白，光是看著他的樣子就知道他就竟耗費了多少妖力在強忍著身體的不適。  
「青雲的靈力要省著點用，我的狀況我自己能控制，不必擔心。」十誠微笑道。  
「可是你……。」白石正要說下去，但見到幸村阻止的眼神，只好打住話頭。  
十誠溫和地笑道：「你們快煎藥給我喝吧，我跟青雲先趕一下行程。」  
「趕行程？」白石與幸村齊聲問道。  
十誠微笑應道：「對，結界東南方有了疏漏，青雲可以幫我。」  
四人之中，最驚訝的人莫過於青雲，他從沒想過自己少得可憐的靈力居然可以幫助十誠修補結界。  
當真？

（Ch 2.14）  
等幸村和白石離去後，十誠已經很難掩飾身體的不適。他的背靠在枕頭上，手指輕捏著鼻梁。  
「你還好嗎？我能為你做些什麼？」青雲擔憂地道。  
十誠淡道：「阿藏說的沒錯，我的暈眩症狀又發作了。抱歉，可以請你等我一盞茶的時間嗎？陪在我身邊就好。」  
青雲點點頭，見十誠如此，他有些心疼。想起朱雀的話，說他的同調者目前深受妖力反噬之苦，應該就是在說十誠的症狀了。可現下他還沒辦法證明十誠就是他的同調者。  
僅約莫半盞茶的時間，十誠的暈眩症狀已經好轉一些，他微笑解釋道：「你似乎對我的體質很訝異。」  
青雲臉上一紅，連忙道：「一部份是，另一部份是我想知道該如何讓你減輕症狀。」  
十誠溫言道：「妖力失控，其實很容易發生在我們五大妖族身上。阿藏與精市兒時都有同樣的經驗。」  
擁有五大原始之力的五大妖族，出生時就擁有龐大的妖力，因而幼時尚且不知如何運用，靈核被反噬也是常見症狀，不過約莫過了兩歲之後症狀便會減緩，五歲以前會自然痊癒。  
如果還會發作，則會落在十四歲到十八歲之間，此時也是妖族妖力成長最蓬勃的時候。  
而幸村和白石都已經過了那段妖力不穩定的年紀了，更重要的是他們找到了自己的同調者。  
十誠簡單地解釋，並換上外出的狩服。  
青雲看著他繫上腰帶，立刻顯現他不盈一握的細腰，十誠真的太瘦了，狩袍套在他身上顯得很寬大。好在十誠躺了一下後，面色也不似方才這麼蒼白。  
「……只是我的運氣差了一點，妖力反噬的症狀一直沒有明顯改善。而我也到了十四、十五歲妖力蓬勃增強的時間，精市和阿藏他們都很擔心。」十誠微笑道。  
「所以設下結界是為了防止妖力從鞍馬山擴散出去。」青雲接話道。  
十誠笑著點頭，說道：「對了，你介意我露出更多狐妖的特徵嗎？」  
「我不介意，越接近狐妖原本的樣子對你的身子負擔就越小。」青雲連忙道。  
「謝謝。」十誠道，說話的同時，身後展開九條毛絨絨的尾巴。他笑著道：「我們三人之中妖力控制最好的是精市，他通常都以人形示人；阿藏次之，多半會露出狼耳朵；而我還在努力學習控制妖力。」  
青雲見到九尾有些訝異，反問道：「你是天生九尾？」  
十誠微笑應道：「是的，天生九尾。」他頓了一頓，又道：「我們狐族的修練成就其實比其他妖族還要好判別，只要看尾巴數目就能曉得。」  
青雲瞭然，皺眉道：「所以你與生俱來的妖力就是九尾。」他說完有些挫敗地撫額，苦笑搖頭道：「難怪你的靈核會被妖力反噬。」  
十誠咳了一聲，笑嘆道：「沒關係，我已習慣。」他頓了一頓，又道：「只是今年開始我的妖力又會增強，再不找到控制妖力的辦法，這身子灰飛湮滅也是遲早的事情。但若僅是這樣倒還好，怕的是我失控的妖力會殃及周遭。」  
青雲聞言，更加心疼起來，他問道：「不過天生九尾的狐族多嗎？」  
十誠搖頭道：「不多。實際上只有我和另一位前輩。那位前輩說起來你們祖先與她也挺熟的。」  
青雲睜圓雙眼，應道：「四喜大人？」  
「沒錯。不過四喜大人運氣比較好，十歲時就遇到同調者。」十誠微笑應道。  
兩人一路上邊走邊聊，很快便來到結界壁。  
青雲只看了一眼，很快就來到有疏漏的地方，正色道：「這裡，結界壁特別薄弱，如果你的妖力失控，結界壁肯定會從這裡先裂開。」  
十誠微笑道：「對，所以我需要你幫我。」  
青雲一愣，反問道：「怎麼幫你？」  
十誠也一愣，驚訝地看著青雲，問道：「我以為陰陽寮都會教結界之術，難道我記錯了？不然父親大人怎麼會讓你進來鞍馬山？」  
青雲赧然道：「你沒記錯，是我能力不足，結界之術一直都施展不來，更別提修復結界了。」  
修復結界可比施展結界的難度更高，修復結界還需要對所有結界熟稔且靈力強大才有辦法做到。  
十誠沒想到青雲這麼坦然，歉然道：「抱歉，我問得太過直接，如有失禮之處請你見諒。」  
青雲搖頭道：「無礙，結界之術本來就是我的短處。」  
十誠皺眉，靈光一閃，看著青雲正色問道：「你說你結界之術施展得很糟糕卻可以看出結界的疏漏，青雲，沒有人告訴過你，你有施展結界之術的才能？」  
青雲震驚地看著十誠。沒人跟他說過，但家主一直沒有放棄他，難道家主一直都知道只是沒有跟他說？  
十誠掩嘴笑了出來，說道：「儘管你的結界之術施展得奇爛無比，但沒關係，我會教你。」  
青雲對於十誠的直白已經不曉得該說什麼，只好看著他手中燃起火焰。可十誠的下一句話讓青雲的心臟跳得很快。  
宛如春風一般，十誠輕笑道：「因為我就這麼剛好地精於結界之術，不過你若能自由運用我的妖力的話，那就更好了。」  
能運用他的妖力，即是同調者的意思。聽出十誠話裡的意含，青雲將臉埋入雙掌之中，他無法不喜歡這隻名為十誠的狐妖。

（Ch 2.15）  
不過青雲很快就見到十誠的強大。僅是他燃燒狐妖之火就足夠他感覺到對方隱隱流動的妖力。  
妖族施展法術多數時候並不需要法器，更別提十誠這類身為五大妖族的大妖怪，火本身就是能靠空氣作為媒介而燃燒，也就代表著十誠他的妖力所及之處極為廣泛。  
接著青雲看著十誠輕吹著手心裡的火焰，火焰化為點點星花附著在結界壁上。青雲大驚，那些附著在結界壁上的星火已然是施展結界修補術的圖騰，再聽十誠口中唸唸有詞。  
最後結界壁在圖騰閃過一道藍光後便修復了。  
青雲瞪大眼，修補結界術就算是自己設下的結界，難度一樣相當高，但十誠施展起來毫不費力，而且還很好看。  
光是能自由運用法術這一點，就夠讓青雲看傻了眼。他突然明白人類跟妖族之間的差異，實力相差太多了。  
十誠注意到青雲的異狀，溫言道：「怎麼了？」  
青雲搖搖頭，正色道：「你說要我幫你，可你不是已經修補完了結界？」  
十誠輕笑道：「沒錯，但我還沒再加強結界。」他指著結界壁笑道：「青雲，告訴我，你看到幾層結界？」  
青雲抬頭一看，應道：「兩層。」他頓了一頓，又道：「原先應該是三層結界才對。」  
十誠笑道：「說的不錯，所以我還要另外再佈下一個結界，需要你的幫忙。亮出法器吧，承載過四喜大人妖力的懷瑾劍自然也夠容那我的妖力。」  
青雲一愣，嘆道：「你什麼時候注意到我這把劍？」  
十誠聳聳肩，微笑道：「打從你進來我房間，我便感覺到那把劍的氣息，劍身殘留著四喜大人的火焰法術。」  
青雲瞭然，並依言拔出長劍。  
十誠身子一震，臉色突然刷白，他突然捂著胸口跪在青雲面前。  
青雲大驚，他拋下懷瑾劍，也跪在十誠面前，擔憂地道：「靈核在痛嗎？是因為懷瑾劍的關係？」  
十誠只感覺到妖力翻湧著，一時間難以平復，雖然聽到青雲的話，可他連回復他問題的力氣都沒有，幾乎是撐著他的身體就耗費他全部的力氣。  
青雲突然想起幸村臨走前說過的話，他拿起長劍，注入自己少得可憐的靈力後，一把抱住十誠清瘦的身子，連聲問道：「你還好嗎？聽的到我說話嗎？」  
十誠靠在青雲身上，仍有意識地點點頭，他一陣劇烈地咳嗽。  
青雲替十誠拍背順氣，他打橫抱起十誠，正當他有些無助時，終於聽到救兵的聲音。  
「小誠？青雲？」幸村揚聲道，他與白石兩人已趕到青雲身旁。  
青雲瞥了白石一眼，白石額前冒冷汗，狀況也不太好，他問道：「阿藏，你還好嗎？」  
白石苦笑道：「我還好，因為小誠的妖力翻湧，我也受到影響。別忘了我是木妖，本能會避開有攻擊性的小誠。」  
幸村也道：「阿藏說的沒錯，不過小誠的症狀也只能讓阿藏來判斷了。藥我們剛煎好，可以請你抱小誠回屋裡嗎？」  
青雲點點頭，聽到幸村的話，他才認真甸甸十誠的重量，十誠果然很瘦，長袍底下他幾乎能摸出十誠的骨架。  
十誠被青雲抱著，臉上一紅，好不容易等胸口的疼痛減緩了，他才道：「我還有一個結界還沒佈完，不能走。」  
幸村與白石皺眉對看一眼，神情擔憂。  
十誠的妖力翻湧得厲害，從幸村的反應跟白石本能地對十誠的力量感到恐懼就能知道。而他的雙眼已經權變成妖異的紅色。  
白石突然道：「小誠，你吐血了嗎？」  
十誠一愣，吞了口口水，喉中腥甜味很明顯，他確信嗅覺良好的白石早就聞到了，知道自己瞞不住，便道：「我還能控制自己的妖力。」  
幸村冷哼一聲，嘴上唸唸有詞，下了一個結界將他們四人關在裡面。  
如果青雲有稍微看了一下幸村使用法術的樣子，便會發現他施展法術的樣子比十誠還要華麗許多。  
「對不住啊青雲，才剛見面就不得不把你一起關在同個結界裡，也辛苦阿藏了。」幸村皺眉嘆道。  
白石苦笑道：「沒辦法，我就是注定被小誠壓著打。」  
青雲問道：「你們打算怎麼做？」  
「適度的釋放小誠的妖力。在結界內他能夠施展法術，包括燒盡結界內阿藏製造的林木，多數時候只要這樣，小誠的妖力都能夠釋放一些，才不會這麼難受。」幸村正色解釋道。  
白石哀怨地看著青雲，道：「你到底做了什麼讓他難受成這樣？」  
青雲搖頭道：「我只是拔出懷瑾劍而已。」  
十誠突然道：「請別責怪青雲，都是我不好。妖力無法控制好是我的錯，怪罪不得他。」  
青雲臉上一紅，抱緊懷中的十誠，十誠雙眼又更紅了。  
十誠又道：「精市，阿藏，放心吧，我還存有意識，不會隨意攻擊你們的。」  
白石與幸村對看一眼。其中心情最複雜的就是幸村。  
那個樣子怕是強迫自己有意識了吧？幸村見過大妖怪妖力失控的樣子，後果不設想。他甚至知道十誠之所以還能夠維持意識，絕對是因為青雲在結界裡的關係。  
不行，只要青雲在結界裡，十誠就會顧及他，而無法真正釋放妖力。  
可當時的狀況，幸村只有把青雲一起關在結界裡，他別無選擇。那現在該怎麼辦？就算是白石也發現十誠的身體已經要承受不了自己的妖力。  
十誠相當難受，妖力翻湧，他卻不曉得該怎麼做，知道青雲就在身邊，他可不能傷及無辜，思即此，妖力又開始翻湧著，喉中血腥味越來越濃，妖力已經在反噬靈核。  
「青雲，請你放我下來。」十誠正色道。  
青雲連忙放下他，但仍不放心地扶著十誠，苦笑道：「都怪我，亮出懷瑾劍讓你痛苦成這樣。」  
十誠正要說些什麼，哇的一口血吐在青雲身上，他身子晃了晃，眼前一黑，在沒意識之前他感覺到有個溫暖而熟悉的懷抱抱住了他。  
不是白石，也不是幸村。  
是青雲，第二次而已，十誠卻覺得無比熟悉。  
彷彿他與他已認識了好幾世一般。

（Ch 2.16）  
「我沒想過僅是懷瑾劍會讓他的妖力有這麼大的波動。」幸村皺眉道。他見到青雲又要自責，瞪了他一眼，道：「你再自責我就讓你成為一座金雕像！」  
白石忍不住笑出來，只是他十誠的樣子又讓他面露憂色。  
青雲反瞪著幸村，道：「依你說我該怎麼做？」  
幸村道：「阿藏，你看小誠這樣，妖力增強的幅度是不是太過劇烈了？」  
白石點點頭，正色道：「不僅如此，再不疏導他的妖力，靈核要被吞噬了。」  
結界之內，青雲感覺到身體越來越重，而白石和幸村更不用說，同樣身為五大妖怪，自然對妖力的敏感更勝他人。  
特別是白石，臉色慘白，他苦笑道：「我倒寧願他燒盡我佈下的樹林，也不願與他在同一個結界承受他不斷釋放的妖力。」  
青雲的感知並沒有錯，只是有一點他相當好奇，他開言問道：「你們說過小誠他的妖力應該是今年才會開始大幅增強，可增強的太過劇烈已有些異常。除了體質關係，還有沒有其他原因？」  
幸村與白石一愣。  
「小誠與你獨處的時候，他是否有說過什麼話？」幸村追問道。  
青雲想起十誠那句希望能用他妖力的話，內心怦怦跳著，他謹慎地問道：「抱歉，我從未與妖族相處過，冒昧請教你們陰陽師在什麼樣的狀況下能夠運用你們的妖力？」  
幸村與白石對看一眼，運用妖力？他們怎麼沒想到這一點？  
「是有辦法，不過以你來說操作起來會有點困難跟風險。」幸村正色道，他頓了一頓，續道：「把妖族收為式。」  
青雲一愣，問道：「收為式？」  
「正是，只要讓妖族聽命於你，就能運用妖力了。但因妖族強大，且多數妖族好戰，無論本性或是實力都相當難馴服，這也是為什麼歷代大陰陽師很少收妖族為式，包括你們的前輩不二侑璃大人。」白石應道。  
不二侑璃與狐族的四喜確實不是式的關係。青雲想到這裡，垂下眼簾。  
幸村突然道：「阿藏你這話只說對一半，還有一種狀況是即便沒有式的關係，也能夠讓陰陽師自由運用我們的妖力，也正是為什麼不二侑璃大人能夠運用四喜大人妖力的真正原因。」  
白石跟青雲為之一震，都猜到答案了。  
同調。  
同調之人，相會相知。  
幸村挑眉道：「你同調的時間比我晚，沒想到居然忘記這點。」  
白石訕笑道：「我這次不是沒搶你台詞嗎？」  
幸村沒好氣地白了白石一眼，續道：「對，還有一個就是同調者。但因同調之術多半是成為式之後才有辦法施展，我與阿藏都是如此。七百多年來只有一人例外。」  
白石道：「正是四喜大人與不二侑璃大人，他們是天生的同調者。」他頓了一頓，又道：「但之所以沒一開始就跟你說，是因為直接施展同調之術的失敗風險跟代價太高。」  
幸村正色道：「而我們所謂的『代價太高』，不光只是付出生命，還包括小誠的妖力失控。」  
青雲越聽面色越白，不僅是幸村與白石的話，其中也包括了結界內幸村、白石甚至是十誠妖力，都讓他感到異常沉重。雖然幸村與白石考量到青雲已經是盡力控制，但他們本能地為了要對抗十誠的妖力，所以無意識地還是釋放些許的妖力。  
但他們三人都是五大妖族啊，就是苦了青雲，他只是個幾乎沒有靈力的凡人而已。  
不管了，如果十誠的妖力繼續膨脹下去，灰飛煙滅的可能不是只有十誠，也包括青雲自己。  
進退都是死，而且十誠的樣子已然難受至極。  
「同調之術是嗎？我要試。」青雲斷然道。  
幸村與白石驚訝地齊看向他，問道：「當真？」  
青雲咬牙道：「對。」不知道是不是錯覺，當他說要試同調之術時，結界中的妖力更加膨脹了。要不是仗著自己良好的身體素質，他無法撐到現在。  
幸村猶豫地道：「可上一次成功的時候，四喜大人是清醒的，然而小誠現在昏迷中，就算是我跟阿藏都無法確定他不會攻擊你，以及我們是否能夠擋下他。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「青雲，你要有所覺悟。」  
青雲正色道：「無論有無成功我下場都一樣。但若失敗，就拜託你們善後了，這點應該做的到吧？」  
白石與幸村對看一眼，兩人雙雙點頭。  
青雲抱著十誠，輕聲道：「小誠，我要施展同調之術了，若是你能回應我，那我便能使用你的妖力，同時也能避免你失控的妖力驚動六道。我已然想好你六道之中的最終去處，幫我這次，別忍耐了，請展現力量給我。」  
十誠的雙耳動了動，似乎是應下了。  
幸村正色道：「青雲，知道怎麼做嗎？」  
「知道。」青雲正色道，他頓了一頓，又補了一句，道：「就這麼剛好同調之術與其陣法恰好是我最熟練的一個。」  
白石不安地道：「可是你的靈力……？」他還沒說完便被青雲打斷。  
青雲凝視著白石的雙眼，說道：「都無所謂了吧，就算是幾乎沒有的靈力，但只要是同調者，他都能回應我。屆時為了要完成同調之術，無論是我的靈力還是他的妖力，都是一樣的。」  
幸村與白石兩人一愣，他們雙雙想起當時幸村立海與白石德勤發動同調之術的樣子。  
但他們都比不上青雲與十誠之間的同調程度。  
假設這樣子同調之術都能成功的話，只能證明一件事。  
青雲與十誠的同調程度會正如朱雀所說的一樣，同調程度是十成。  
十誠，十成，彷彿一切都是注定好的。

（Ch 2.17）  
十誠的妖力膨脹程度越來越強，幸村與白石的也是，其中白石更是，幾乎是壓下心中的恐懼才沒讓自己妖力爆發。  
「阿藏，你還能撐嗎？」幸村擔憂地道。  
白石咬牙道：「為了小誠，我還能撐。我好歹高出他七百年的修為，起碼還能擋下一次他妖力失控。」  
青雲歉然道：「抱歉了。」  
「等他醒後再讓他彈琴給我聽就好。小誠能避免妖力反噬之苦，於我們而言比什麼都重要。」白石飛快地道，他頓了一頓，又道：「所以要怎麼做？我們如何幫你？」  
青雲正色道：「忍一下，還有別讓結界崩了，剩下的交給我。」  
白石與幸村聞言，十二萬分心神維持結界。  
青雲一手抱著十誠的身子，一手拿著長劍，將僅存的靈力注入懷瑾劍。僅是如此，十誠的妖力要開始翻湧了。青雲甚至不敢去看白石的臉色此刻有多難看，但他必須要趕快施展完同調之術。  
拿著長劍畫著陣法，地上泛起淡藍色的光芒，同時間青雲朗聲道：「無陰謂之獨陽，獨陽易崩；無陽為之孤陰，孤陰不久。萬物負陰而抱陽，沖氣以為和。陰陽皆備，同調中庸。」  
儘管白石與幸村曾看過同調之術，可青雲施展起來就是特別好看。  
結界裡的妖力要爆炸了，十誠的身子也燃燒起來，青雲還是沒有放下他。白石見狀，大驚不已，連忙佈下林木企圖分散火焰。  
沒有用，十誠身上的火焰並沒有燒到他佈下的林木，彷彿要將自己的身子燃燒殆盡似的。  
「青雲，快放開小誠！」幸村心急，揚聲道。  
青雲突然笑了出來，說道：「他若不在，我也無法獨活。」他反而丟下懷瑾劍，雙手緊緊抱著十誠，柔聲道：「放心地釋放妖力吧，我陪著你。」  
火焰燒得更紅更旺，青雲就算沒看到白石也能感覺到對方的痛苦。  
正當結界之內妖力膨脹到要爆發之際，地上的陣法卻閃過一道令人炫目的光芒，再接著十誠的妖力變得比以往更加平順。  
白石與幸村連忙收了妖力，震驚地看著青雲與十誠。  
他們知道這是十誠回應了青雲的靈力。  
十誠身上的火焰退去，長袍下擺也被燒毀了一些，但此刻的他一點與狼狽二字沾不上邊。身後再度展開的九尾與他妖紅的雙眸說明十誠已然清醒，神情愉悅。  
白石與幸村上前，關切地問道：「小誠，身體怎麼樣了？」  
十誠微笑道：「我很好，膨脹的妖力有了宣洩的出口。」他想走向幸村，卻發現自己被青雲抱著，臉上一紅。  
青雲放開他，雙手卻搭著十誠的雙肩，微笑道：「請多指教，我的同調者。」  
十誠看著青雲微笑的樣子呆愣一下，這人微笑起來太好看，他隨即燦笑道：「請多指教，青雲。」

幸村與白石見十誠的妖力穩定下來後才敢撤去結界。雖然十誠的雙眼仍舊泛紅讓青雲有點擔心，但十誠與幸村等人解釋說十誠是因為妖力還在成長的關係。  
「有你在，所以你不用擔心小誠的妖力失控。」幸村笑道。  
青雲點點頭。他瞥見十誠的長袍有些破舊，連忙脫下自己的披風為他繫上。  
十誠一愣，笑道：「我不會冷的。」  
青雲溫言道：「你的長袍下擺燒毀了一些，還是披著吧。」  
十誠為青雲的心細感到訝異，但也欣然接受了。  
反而是幸村與白石，特別是幸村，笑著調侃道：「才剛成為同調者就保護成這樣，青雲你是不是喜歡小誠啊？」  
青雲臉上沒紅，反而是牽著十誠的手，溫顏道：「我喜歡。知道他是我的同調者後簡直讓我欣喜若狂。」  
眾人包括十誠都驚訝地望著他，還沒結束，青雲正色道：「還有，我的靈力回來了。第三層補強的結界就交給我吧！」  
青雲話才說完，拔出懷瑾劍，他感覺到自己源源不絕的靈力，口中唸唸有詞，搭配他的步伐與手勢，頃刻間第三層結界便已修補完成。  
十誠抬頭望著結界壁，開言問道：「青雲，你要收我為式嗎？」  
青雲看著十誠，輕聲問道：「你想成為我的式？」  
十誠微笑道：「對，如此一來才能更加深你我之間的羈絆。」  
白石驚道：「先等等，這進度會不會太快了？你們才見面兩天耶！」  
幸村捏著白石的耳朵，笑罵道：「你與白石德勤大人見面也是三天就被人收編了，而且你不是一直嚷著小誠的妖力失控時常讓你困擾嗎？有青雲在不是正好？」  
「痛！你放手！」白石抗議道。  
青雲忍俊不已，他正色道：「那好，我下個咒紋給你。」接著青雲低聲唸起不二氏收服式與式神的咒語。  
沒多久，十誠的胸前印上了屬於不二青雲的咒紋。  
「賜名嗎？」十誠微笑著問道。  
青雲想了一下，突然笑了出來，道：「我很喜歡這句話，但願你能與我一起達成，『量周沙界，且助眾生』，我便賜名你為周助，不二周助吧。」   
十誠，不，要稱他為不二周助了，他燦笑出來。  
自此，他的名字有了意義。  
「小誠，先看看我的結界佈的如何？」青雲正色道。  
「小誠？應該叫他小助了吧？不是都賜名了應該用新名字叫他。」幸村立刻說道。  
白石漠然看了幸村一眼，嘆道：「才剛換名字，你叫的倒挺順口。」  
幸村咧嘴一笑，道：「周助？好名字。不過我更喜歡叫他小助。」  
十誠笑了笑，應道：「叫我小助或周助吧，叫不二的話我還有點不太適應。」他見眾人笑著點頭，這才道：「至於結界只能說是差強人意。不過青雲才剛擁有這麼強大的靈力還不太會掌握，因此還得多練習。」  
青雲點了點頭，正色道：「那再麻煩你教我結界之術，以及如何使用你的妖力。」  
十誠笑道：「好，承你所說。很幸運的是我們有的是時間。」  
事後回想起來，青雲賜名給他，絕對是這七百多年來所收過最好的禮物。


End file.
